Angra Mainyu Familia
by Reaper Gamer
Summary: Through a fallen god two worlds will merge. A man will look upon a mirror of himself. While a new hero rises.
1. Arrival

**Yay, I finally did it!**

**For any of you have been worried I shall tell you now. I have not dropped this story. It is going through a rewrite. The story will not change much at all, but new things will be added. Along with a new servant. Maybe two. We shall see.**

**Now off with you.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own any of this shit just a fan having fun**

* * *

Shirou Emiya, victor of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Sadly though he is better known as the second magus killer even though mages feel more inclined to actually try to contact him, well at least the Church does anyway.

He's in a now ruined fortress hunting down local dead apostles. Who've been attempting to so summon an actual divine being through a fragment of the Holy Grail. The reason he decided to join in on this escapade is to ensure not only no innocent people get involved but to make sure to end the nightmare known as the Holy Grail War.

The fortress had been torn to pieces from the use of Caladbolg twice in a row tearing it asunder. So essentially it is just another day on the job

"Ba-Bastard."

Hmm, one survived. With a swift strike from Bakuya he took the woman's head clean off. Blood spilling slowly from the now lifeless corpse. Why won't anyone learn the grail was dismantled for a reason.

"I told you this job wasn't going to be a fun one. We could've done this without you you know."

Looking to his left he gazed upon two women who by normal standards would make a regular man gush at the natural beauty.

One was a black-haired magus who specializes in gems. Her name is Rin Tohsaka currently her silky black hair is let loose while she sports a black trench coat over her figure. High length boots and a pair of stockings along with a skirt adorned her as well. Yet he recognized her usual red shirt that had a silver cross stand out.

"Oh please cut Shero some slack Tohsaka he is merely being a gentleman as always not like you'd notice."

The other woman to his friend's right was Luviagelta Edelfelt or Luvia as he preferred to call her. She was a blonde who was sporting more 'refined' clothing on this particular outing. Donning a blue full-body dress over a white aristocratic shirt she comes off as a novel which is familiar to someone else he knows. Her blue ribbons hold up her golden locks.

Normally these two would be the picture of beauty but the looks they're both giving each other was downright sadistic in nature. As if they wanted to see each other fail and suffer.

Which they most likely do.

"Will you two stop it already we have work to do. Shirou do you see anything that poses a threat?"

"No, Mr. Velvet."

Lord El-Melloi a former master during the fourth holy grail war and the man that requested his help personally. The man was wearing a formal suit with a pair of glasses. His hair now showing gray at the edges of his dark hair. Yet, in no way should that impair the man's strong stern face.

In fact, it made him more intimidating in Shirou's opinion.

He'd contacted Shirou to help him take care of a group in a hidden fortress up north of Germany. Supposedly they have been in contact with the "god" for some time.

He was going to decline until he was told that they had acquired a piece of the Holy Grail. Upon learning this he was all in.

He was even more dedicated when he learned Rin and Luvia were also part of the group being sent to take care of the problem.

"That's good I'm glad I brought you. This fort was well prepared it seems. However, I doubt that they thought they'd half to deal with a noble phantasm being launched at them like a missile."

This statement caused Shirou to frown feeling he should've held back and used a mystic code instead.

"Sorry, mister Velvet I'd hoped to rid ourselves of the problem immediately without causality since it was confirmed there were no hostages."

"Think nothing of it but this will be a headache for the cleanup crew. Luvia this fortress once belonged to your ancestors correct?" Luvia nodded her head in confirmation. "Where too from here then?"

Luvia stepped up and threw some jewels into the air before they turned into two blue cats. "Follow them."

Doing as he was told Shirou took point and lead the group into the lower areas. Sadly after a few minutes of walking, they found themselves at an impasse. There were two paths one led down while the other kept them at the same level. This was when the cats split up and went in two different directions. Both heading into the dark and disappearing around corners.

"Alright, we're going to half to split up. Luvia you and I will head down the right set of stairs Shirou you take Rin down the other set."

Luvia visibly frowned at the pairing but reluctantly went along with Lord El Melloi while Rin went with Shirou. Taking a look around Shirou noticed how old this castle was and was perplexed that Luvia's family gave it up. Despite roots from plants grabbing the walls and moss hanging from the ceiling, it was in prime condition. Shame he fired Caladbolg into it else the same could probably be said for the top side.

"Shirou I have a question for you."

"Well, what is it Tohsaka?" Rin frowned at his bluntness but continued anyway. "I was wondering if you'd like to come back to Fuyuki with me after this mission?" Shirou turned his head wondering why she'd bring this up. Last he checked things were fine in Fuyuki. Illya was being watched by Sakura and Taiga. Along with the fact he helped reforge Rin and Sakura's relationship. Not without much drama and that's him being optimistic.

Facing in front of himself and observing his surroundings to watch for ambushes he came up with a response.

"Alright, If nothing comes up I'll hitch a ride with you." Rin unknowingly to him perked up to his response gaining a skip in her step. Shirou hadn't realized it but he had been going over a year straight of constant missions. This worried her she didn't want to see him die he was her best friend and she cared for him.

He has grown cold in a sense, not like a certain Archer she knew, but more passive towards certain things. He'd grown used to having to take life yet only as a last resort.

While every time that resort had to be used it seemed he had lost some of himself in the process.

Wishing to take her mind off of depressing thoughts Rin began listing off thoughts of things they might do once they get to Fuyuki. Shirou listened and gained a small wistful smile upon hearing her talk about such things.

It made him think about the time when they still had everyone.

Sadly though there was always an empty seat at that table. It's why he doesn't head back as often. It was why he preferred to send recordings of his events to Sakura so she can play them for everyone while he's away.

"I hear footsteps up ahead they might be Luvia and if it isn't ready up." Upon hearing his warning she readied up and grabbed a handful of magical gems to defend herself.

There was a tense silence. That could be cut with a spoon.

A feeling of a cold hand dragging itself down her spine at the fingertips. Then it abruptly stopped once a voice called out

"Shero? Is that you and the peasant?"

"PEASANT!" Shirou placed a hand on Rin's shoulder answered the question before she could respond in kind. "Yes, Luvia it is we'll be right there."

Rin pouted at the fact that he didn't defend her but he chooses not to interfere with such things between the two unless it was necessary.

Once they passed through some broken wooden doors they came into sight of Luvia leaning on a wall waiting for them.

"Lord El-Melloi is waiting down there Tohsaka. He found the fragment." Luvia gestured towards a pathway leading downward that had a faint light at the end.

Rin reigned in her anger from the earlier insult and focused on the mission at hand.

Shirou and Luvia followed in a bit behind her.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Mr. Velvet at the center of a very large circular room. He was standing next to a small cylinder pedestal golden a golden piece of metal. All illuminated by blue lite torches.

"The Holy Grail."

"Correct Miss Tohsaka. Now come over here ladies I will need your help to check for any traps before we remove this thing. Mister Emiya I would like for you to keep watch for any possible intruders that may come along."

Shirou nodded his head in confirmation and let them get to work. As good as his structural grasping is it won't help him identify what type of sorcery or traps there are. And he preferred not to use Rule Breaker after already using two other noble phantasms.

It was in the middle of these thoughts that he heard it.

*Drip*

Something liquid hitting a solid. This drew up confusion it hasn't rained and they aren't near a waterfall. Then there was the fact that there he hadn't heard it till now.

*Drip*

This time he was able to locate the direction of the sound. Up.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation."

Upon calling out everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked to the magus killer before following his trail of sight.

"Damn" cursed Rin.

Above them were three bodies levitating in the air their blood freshly dripping from them hitting a force field of some sort held a slight bit beneath them forming three pools of blood.

"Alright, I will get them down. Fucking dead apostles can't they learn to show at least some restraint." Rin then moved to deactivate the spell holding them up after noticing they weren't even close to the altar

However, this confused Shirou even more. Why would they have bodies so near the pedestal or even in the same room? It would make more sense to separate them completely. Then there was how the bodies were set up. Wouldn't it be just as efficient to let the bodies lay on the barrier then hang above it?

Then it hit him. His gut sank and bones turned to ice as his blood froze. Looking down he noticed the missing piece. A giant magical circle was drawn across the ground. They hadn't noticed due to how large it was and the lighting of the room being spread out.

"RIN WAIT!"

_Shit to late._

Mind kicking into overdrive he got to work. The bodies were falling fast so he didn't have much time. Reinforcing his body to the utmost max so he can reach everyone sooner. For most that still wouldn't be enough. But unlike other magi, he excelled in three areas of mage craft.

Reinforcement was one of them.

Moving at the speed of a mid-tier servant he blasted himself towards Luvia who was the closest and grabbed her by the arms. Once he had a grip he tossed her towards the exit hoping she would land safely and not break anything.

He had faith in the woman she did beat Rin in all the hand to hand combat classes.

Swiftly turning he once again launched himself next to the nearest person. This time being Lord El-Melloi Shirou quickly grabbed him and threw him to the exit as well.

_Now for the last._

This time when he reached his destination he gently picks the woman up at the legs and back before finally tossing her towards the exit.

The blood had already landed on the floor and the bodies weren't far behind. He knew he wasn't gonna make it to the entrance. Not that he really had any intention of escaping anyway if what he thinks is going to happen will happen.

* * *

Once Rin landed with the rest she took notice of how everything happened so fast. She checked to see if the magic at the altar with the fragment was connected to the magic holding the bodies and blood. It didn't and so she thought it was safe. Then Shirou called out to her to stop but it was too late.

Next, she knew she heard the floor crack from where Shirou was along with Luvia and Lord El-Melloi scream out in shock. Worrying for her friend she turned to see what had happened only to feel something or someone gently pick her up and toss her.

Once she got up she looked to the room she was previously in only to feel a cold chill journey down her spine. All while making her face pale and drop in temperature.

The torches in the room had extinguished. The room was now lite in an ominous red that was coming from a massive magical circle carved unto the floor that she'd missed.

Though all that paled in comparison to the fact was that Shirou was still in there.

Immediately getting up on her feet Rin ran to him only to be stopped once she ran into a bounded field. It then hit her with a return force that sent her stumbling back while arcs of purple electricity shocked her in the process.

"Damn it! Hold on Shirou we're gonna get you out of there!"

"Rin, stop, please."

Rin's head shot up seeing that Shirou had arrived at the exit just out of her reach. He had that idiotic smile on his face. To a stranger, it would seem like a grateful smile, one that was happy she was trying to save him.

But, to those who knew him, it was a smile of resignation. He'd accepted his fate.

"What do you mean stop? I'm not just gonna leave you here Shirou! You're coming back to Fuyuki remember idiot!?"

Even after the insults, he continued smiling. His eyes had become more gentle then they'd ever been. They had warmth in them like that of a fireplace you'd sit next to on a cold winter while cuddling up with family.

And that fire was now slowly dying as if nothing but a dream.

_Why? Why are you looking at me like that?_

It was then she saw it. Behind Shirou, the fragment of the Grail was bleeding some kind of black tar. It radiated malice as if trying to grab hold of her the longer she stared into it. And it was slowly filling up the room.

Then the panic took her as the realization rammed into her like a bull.

_He's in there. He is in there with that thing._

"Shirou get out of there now."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Use that blade you got from Caster and break out of there right now damn it!"

"No."

One word.

That is all it took.

At that moment the world stopped. There was no sound, no threat, no grail, and no hope.

In that one moment, all she felt was fear. Not for herself but for another.

Fear for the man of whom she trusted above all others.

"Tracing that blade will save me for only a moment. Instead, I'm going to create her blade and take this thing with me."

She heard him but couldn't accept it. Not letting her or the other have a chance to retort the idiot continued.

"This bounded field is strong, practically on casters level by my guess. It'll contain some of the blast but not all of it."

"No, this is stupid Shirou. It isn't necessary. You don't need to do this!"

"Sorry Rin I'd like to talk more but we are running out of time. So let me tell you this. Watch over the others for me, will you? Sakura is gonna take it the worst so your gonna half to be there for her as any good sister should do alright."

_No! No, stop don't do this to me not when you said you'd finally come back after years of being away from that house._

"And lastly Rin. Take care of Illya for me alright."

_Damn you Shirou don't do this! And stop looking at me with those eyes._

Before she could respond she felt a quick jab to her neck before the world turned dark. Yet none the less she stared into the eyes of the fool through tear-stained vision. His face not once shifting from that smile.

Eyes that still held warmth even after having lost their ember like color long ago.

* * *

Shirou watched as Rin fell into Waver's arms after he had knocked her out. Once she was secured in his arms he looked into Shirou's eyes and merely bowed his head in respect. Waver knew what was to come he'd seen the fire in the past, and they didn't know whether these madmen had tampered with the fragment or not.

He knew Shirou wasn't going to take a chance. They are in a forest the fire would spread much faster and may reach civilization. Shirou planned to stop it before it even began.

The barrier would contain most of the explosion to come but not all of it Shirou is giving them time to run and he wasn't gonna waste it.

Shirou watched as the man leave before turning his attention to the last person in his vision.

"Luvia I have something I'd like to request from you as well."

Unlike Rin Luvia's head was hanging down bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. She was in silent denial, unlike Rin. Wishing she could help him yet unable knowing they didn't have the time.

"Watch out for Rin and try to get along with her for me alright. I won't be around anymore to be the voice of reason."

"I-I can't make any promises. But I will try."

"I understand, then give it your all as you always do."

Luvia lifted her head one last time and looked him in his eyes one last time.

_He is still smiling as he always does. The fool, but that is what I loved about you._

With those final thoughts, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Once Luvia left Shirou turned to face the grail fragment not once faltering. He immediately got to work in constructing Excalibur.

Unlike most other objects he would make he was heavily familiar with this one along with a few others

_Caliburn_

_Rhongomyniad_

_Avalon_

Sadly with her no longer with him, he could never fully recreate the object. Not without price that is.

To create even one of these objects to such a level would tear his body asunder. Ripping him apart as blades would protrude from his body. Yet it no longer mattered.

_Time to die_

He began to walk forward bringing his hands together as if he was gripping a hilt while closing his eyes. Golden light slowly began to form replacing the usual blue but he didn't notice nor would he have cared.

His mind wandered to his time with her.

Her first time appearing saving his life.

The battle with Medusa.

The time they went against Heracles Caliburn in hand.

When she brushed the crumbs of Illya's face.

Their first date.

The night they spent together.

And her final words.

_Shirou, I love you._

When he opened his eyes the Blade of Promised Victory had been completed. He looked past the blade to see the grail piece right before him. The mud had parted as the power of Excalibur mad it part away from him.

It was time.

He pointed the blade in front of himself and slowly lifted it above his head.

"**This light is the hope of the planet,"**

His words carried power activating the blade in his hands. A torrent of golden burning light ignited blasting into the bounded field already cracking it.

Then he felt it.

Blades began to pierce through his body from the inside. For any normal man, they'd have collapsed from the pain.

However, Shirou has never been normal. His mind was set. Resolve strengthened. So he continued on.

"**The proof of light that illuminates the earth!"**

The grail mud that surrounded then began to assault him powering through to envelop him. Yet once again he remained firm his back never bending.

"**Let's put an end to this!"**

The blade had been filled to its utmost max. It took all he had, but he had done it.

"**The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur!"**

He brought the blade down ready for what is now to come. Golden light exploded forth overwhelming the bounded field and fortress. The heat melted some of the stone and upturned the trees closest to the structure that once stood proudly in the mountain forest.

From a safe distance, Rin now awake, watched as the light contracted and formed a large pillar of light piercing the now darkened sky. Signifying the passage of her friend.

* * *

Pain.

That was all he now felt seemed appropriate considering he just blasted an Anti-Fortress noble phantasm at practically point-blank range.

Yet, why did it feel bearable he should be burning or bleeding profusely yet all he felt was soreness in his arms. Opening his eyes he found himself starring at a star and moonlit sky.

But he recognized none of the constellations.

He slowly got up and came to notice he was laying in the grass on elevated land. Looking around he took note of his new surroundings.

The hill had beautiful grass despite being wild. There was a stream not far from him that cut through the small plains. Observing further he took notice of the lights of a town in the distance. Yet upon further observation, the town did not match the times. It was medieval looking.

_What is going on?_

Getting up to find answers he heard the clinking of metal like that of armor. Quickly checking his surroundings he realized the sound was coming from himself.

He was wearing armor, not his usual armor with the shroud of Martin. Armor that was similar in design to Her armor. Though this armor was changed and made for a man.

That sadly was were things ended in similarity.

This armor was black instead of silver and had vein red lines across the chest plate and greaves. While traveling down his left arm.

His right arm was different.

It had thick cloth sleeve draped over it, though after lifting it he was glad to see his right was armored as well though slightly less to his left.

The cloth sleeve had a grey fur at the end where the wrist is. The cloth had traveled up to the shoulder pauldron on his right.

He then felt a cloth-like substance on the back of his head which turned out to be a hoodie that also had fur adorning it.

Also unlike her armor which was light and noble like a lion. He was sharp and heavy in contrast. He bet he looked similar to a black dragon in design.

All of this went to the back of his head once his eyes landed on the blade only three feet away from him.

Excalibur Morgan.

At first, he thought to destroy the blade in rage but stopped himself. The blade was forged by the Fae it'd be foolish and a waste of mana to even try.

He waked up to the blade placing his hand on it feeling it's natural warmth through his gauntlets.

It was identical in shape to the original Excalibur. Yet this one seemed tainted.

Like his armor, it was jet black and had red like symbols engraved on it. He grabbed hold of the blade then began checking his surroundings. Something wasn't right. Then it hit him hard as his mind was being forcefully given information.

**Servant Shirou emiya**

**Saber Class**

**Strength: A++**

**Endurance: A+**

**Agility: D**

**Mana: A**

**Luck: D**

**Noble Phantasms**

**Excalibur Morgan: EX**

**Unlimited Blade Works: E-EX**

**Skills**

**Mana Burst: A**

**Instinct: A**

**Minds Eye(True): B**

**Magic resistance: A**

**Riding: B**

Alright then so apparently he was some kind of servant, but definitely not one that fit the normal criteria. Along with the fact he was a saber.

"*sigh* I'm getting too old for this shit," he remarked.

Yet his voice sounded, off.

Making pace to the stream to confirm if it was his imagination or not.

Though Root be damned, there it was a younger-looking him staring back in the flowing reflection.

But it wasn't what he was expecting. What he saw was that his white hair remains along with his steel-grey eyes.

Although his skin tone had changed dramatically. Instead of a dark tan, he was pale white.

His face went sour how did this happen. He was a servant. Alive when he should be dead.

Along with being de-aged to what seemed to be eighteen to twenty years though most of his basic body systems seemed more like that of a servant.

No hunger or thirst and stronger than he'd ever been in his life.

Then the connection hit like a bolt of lightning struck him.

_The Grail Fragment. But how I hit that thing with Excalibur a second time. Did the mud take me before I died? Yet, how did I end up here?_

Raising Excalibur Morgan up to his face he came to a conclusion.

His view on the weapon changed after he realized it wasn't the Excalibur he grew to know and love.

It isn't her's. It was its own entity and it seems as if it currently belongs to him. Even though he saw no reason why.

_I'm not gonna get answers standing around I've got to get searching._

He made pace to the village in the distance from him at a normal walking pace while raising his hood up. The lanterns in the distance being his guide.

**Behind**

He quickly stopped upon feeling a presence behind him and turned around drawing Excalibur to cut the person down should they be a threat.

Instead what he saw was someone else. A familiar and unexpected person. One he had grown to love and care for.

A sister. Yet not.

"…Illya?"

* * *

He stopped once he saw the woman before him. She looked like an older Illya and it stopped him mid-swing.

Said woman was sporting a startled look on her face looking from the sword to him. Fear of death evident in her eyes

"That isn't my name mister, may you please lower your blade I meant no harm." She responded

"…and is should do this because?" He replied with a raised brow.

"Because it seems I am your partner and boss, in a sense, not that I'd be telling you what to do, um, oh how do I do this." she started out strong but broke down not even five seconds into her response.

Shirou couldn't help but feel pity for the woman after witnessing this and lowered his weapon, but did not put it away in case she was trying to trick him.

Though those thoughts died quickly once she began to cry in embarrassment.

"…there there please my weapon is lowered now see. No need to cry. It was good try really." Shirou said while rubbing her back as soothingly as he could. She eventually stopped before turning to him and stretching out her arms with a sniffle.

_A hug. Really._

Despite the ridiculousness of the situation he complied.

"There you feel better."

"Thanks, mister."

He let go of her once she had calm down and took a moment to look at her.

Looking at her he can somewhat see core differences between her and Illya.

For one there were the eyes they were golden, not red. Then there was the choice in attire. It was very revealing and it left little to the imagination.

It looked like some sort of sexualized priestess outfit that had colors like his own.

It had a crown that was mainly black with red fringes along with a purple circle at the forehead that seemed to be constantly turning. Within the circle was a black void that would've been disturbing in his youth, though after decades of dealing with the worst of humanity it did little to him now than catch his attention.

Well, it would if the rest wasn't so…

_Why is she wearing this?_

There were two gold ball and thread-like belt that wrapped around her waist sensually. She also has a green jewel that lays right between her breasts.

Her shoulders slightly exposed while she has some kind of black and red cloth that covers both her forearms and hands. All while going behind her back without restricting her arms movements or dragging behind her.

Her naval was exposed along with her under breasts. Including a three open circle pattern that goes up to just underneath her neck.

After one last check, he stabbed Excalibur into the ground and introduced himself.

"My name is Shirou. Now, what was this about you being my boss?"

"Master. I think the word was master. I'm sorry I just arrived myself and I'm not used to this stuff."

Shirou nodded his head in understanding though scrutinized her silently. If she isn't used to this then why did she even summon him? If she really was his master.

"This is my first summoning ever and so when you didn't appear in front of me I thought I had failed. Then I saw you appear on this hill here," she said while patting the ground, "So I ran over to greet you while sending your abilities."

"That was you?"

"Yep. And I think I did a good job since I got a saber servant right."

"Wait a minute. Why wasn't I given information of the world once summoned?" He voiced

"Oh, that is because, well I don't really know why actually, I have information of the world when I arrived so I guess you just didn't get it since I summoned you?"

"Wait, you're a servant?"

She paused at that before bringing her hands up to stop herself from laughing. The action caused him to frown in annoyance. For someone who looked to be around the same age as him, she is much more childlike.

"No silly I'm a goddess, or at least, I think I am? That's what I've been given information on upon entering this world. I don't have all the divine authority at the moment since it was sealed away due to the nature of this world."

"Wait then how did you get here?"

"I brought myself"

"Why did I even ask? Anyway, what do you mean as in world?"

"Oh, of course. This is a different world mister Shirou. Not the same one you were born on. Enjoy cause I know only a little about it."

A different world. Shit.

If that is the case it explains the surroundings. The time frame will be different from his own and they'll be lucky if the residents speak the same language as them.

"Great an alternate timeline just my luck." Shirou sighed in resignation before addressing the woman before him. "Back to what you said earlier, you say you are a god? Which one?"

"Oh, whoopsie sorry I didn't introduce myself. Ahem, I am Angra Mainyu ancient Zoroastrian goddess of darkness."

**Defile hurt destroy murder rape pillage devour suffer die die DIE fuck for self lie cheat greed envy hate lust repent repent REPENT**

_**EVIL**_

It took everything Shirou had not to react upon memory and take the woman's head clean off. Clearing his head he addressed the situation rationally.

"Clarify."

Angra not noticing his current predicament went on to explain the situation at his request with a smile on her face.

He was then given the story about how they are in a world with different yet similar rules to their own. Apparently, the age of gods didn't end but instead, they descended from Gekai to join the humans sealing away most if not all of their power taking on mortal like bodies to have fun.

She explained that she was a merging of both worlds Angra Mainyu. In this world, Angra Mainyu didn't technically exist and while his own was a false god. When the two merged they both had contributed to making a whole new being.

The memories were shared between the two entities' legends along with their personalities. His world's Angra made up the new body and granted power that of a god, while this world's gave the divinity to make them a god.

When it came to personality this world won out. That put Shirou at ease now knowing the evil of the grail wasn't in total control. Only making up twenty percent of the personality according to Angra.

He nodded his head and listened to her extensively before she reviled that he had another set of fake stats and abilities.

**Shirou Emiya**

**Level**: **7**

**Strength**: _SSS1487_

**Endurance**: _SS1200_

**Dexterity**: _D699_

**Agility**: _C765_

**Magic**: S

_Projection magecraft_

_Unlimited Blade Works_

**Saber**: S

**Magic resistance**: A

**Archer**: S

**Skills**

_Mana Burst_

_Instinct_

_Minds Eye(True)_

He asked why he needed this and she explained that the gods after descending can give a falna. Which essentially a blessing from the god that helps the individual grow. When a person accepts the falna they become part of the divine being's familia and helps them explore the dungeon.

The dungeon is located in a city named Orario.

It is where the monsters are born and where adventures from familias go-to gaming fame, riches, glory, and whatever their hearts desire.

_Sounds like propaganda._

Shirou kept those thoughts to himself.

Shirou felt, conflicted, to put it mildly. He looked upon this goddess and in no way did remind him of the evil he faced back during the Grail War.

Yet, he understood that some things are not what they seemed.

At this moment he chooses to trust this goddess and place his faith in that she won't go slaughtering people on a whim.

"Whew, that took a lot out of me. So Shirou what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, oh well, I guess that is up to you Master."

"Really? Oh, umm, well, to Orario?"

Shirou smirked at his master's indecisiveness before standing up and stretching his hand out.

"To Orario then." Angra looked at the hand before smiling widely and taking it to lift herself up with a hop.

"Before we get going Shirou I want to summon one more person."

"Wait you can summon more than one-"

Shirou didn't get a chance to fully respond before a magical circle appeared out of nowhere before flashing in bright light. Shirou closed his eyes until the light died down.

_Oh, you have got to be shitting me._

* * *

Why her of all people he asked as he 'escorted' the two ladies to the village in hopes of finding directions and possible transport to Orario.

"Shirou why haven't you said anything to Medea yet?"

He turned to look at his goddess and then turned his head to gaze at Medea. She was the same as he remembered her clothes staff and all. With different shades purple in perfect patterns giving her off as an elven witch with those ears of hers.

"Indeed knight why is it you have said nothing to me hmm?"

Yep, same Medea oh most definitely.

He could make out a smirk from underneath her hood she had up. He wanted to respond with a jab of his own yet chose not to. He'd no reason to pursue a past grudge that he left behind upon learning her history through rule breaker.

Though she could let up with the insults.

Though upon further inspection of the two he noticed a problem and moved to act.

Shirou then pulled down his hood he still had up for a time. Drawing a raised eyebrow from Angra and Medea to drop her smirk. He then casually walked up to Medea she did nothing in response due to there being no hostility in his step.

Once he was in at least arms reach of her he stopped. He took note that his height hadn't changed much leading him to believe he was older than he thought. He might even be Archer's age if he was being optimistic.

At least he didn't look so much like him now.

"Hey, what are you doing!"Medea exclaimed.

Shirou had moved faster than she could react and pulled her hood down and was now in a position where his arms were now behind Medea's back.

She went to stop him in fury but stopped once looking into his eyes. He'd kept a blank face through the whole ordeal and was now looking into her eyes while she did the same.

She expected to see rage, disappointment, and or confusion.

But she was wrong.

All he gave off through his face was calmness, yet in his eyes was a feeling of trust. Not lust or desire as she was expecting of him.

It left her stunned in his arms as he now moved slowly instead of going to do this quickly as he intended.

Keeping his hands on the cloak so she knew where his hands were at all times. While he maintained eye contact blinking rarely. He gently felt his hands over her until he reached the golden medallion that held her hooded cloak in place.

Medea then abruptly took a weak hold on his hands to stop him before he continued.

"Y-you can't we only just,"

*click*

He undid the medallion but stopped after doing the action to see her response. She went wide-eyed but let go of him as she was now blushing a light pink.

_Strange but oh well._

Bringing the cloak around and placing over his shoulder he then turned his attention to Angra. Said woman was looking at the two of them with wide eyes that seemed to be twinkling, as she had her hands covering her mouth to keep any noise from coming out.

Their thoughts came to halt though when another click was heard. Shirou had wrapped Medea's cloak around Angra, covering said woman's exposed skin.

"Angra please remove your crown it'll draw attention."

"Wh-What?" "Eh?"

"Is something wrong?"

The two women had now finally caught up to what Shirou had done and now had two different reactions.

Angra was surprised expecting her servants were about to make passionate love under the night sky right in front of her no less. Yet was now realizing he was lowering the group's rather off-putting appearances.

Medea came to the same conclusion. Yet instead of disappointment she looked enraged and seemed as if she was about to unleash every spell she knew at him, but held back due to his magic resistance as a saber servant.

Didn't stop her from insulting him though.

"It is nothing you foolish brute, let's get a move on." She huffed before walking ahead of the group.

Shirou choosing not even try to think what he'd done wrong simply sighed before moving to catch up with her with Angra in tow.

Once they had reached town Shirou observed his surroundings as training and habit kicked in. The town was as normal as it got and showed no signs of hostility.

Once satisfied he started to search for any signs of a place of gathering to gather info on possible transportation to their destination.

"Knight up ahead."

It seemed Medea had been doing the same as she pointed out a drunk stepping out of what seemed to be a tavern. The group made way to the drinking hub before the drunk from earlier blocked their way.

"Hey there ladies, why dotcha come witfh old Elen don to his cab to have a goo old tim-"

Before the man could finish his drunken sentence Shirou backhanded the man into the nearby alleyway.

This startled Angra yet slightly appeased Medea. Good.

He was hoping to mend rift formed from whatever angered her earlier. Of course, he held back on the punch, but the man will be eating with a spoon for a while once he wakes up.

Continuing on their way he had Angra and Medea stay outside to lessen the chances of another drunk trying his luck.

He didn't want to hospitalize any more drunks before the night was over.

Once inside he was greeted to the stench of alcohol and piss. While laughter and loud talking assaulted his ears.

_Frankly, I'd be worried if I smelled or heard anything else._

He walked up to the bartender to see if there were any rides and if not he'd settle for directions.

To his surprise, it was his lucky day.

A travel wagon had come into town and was looking for a job. The bartender pointed to where he needed to go and sent him on his way. Once Shirou reached the driver he got straight to business.

"I need a ride for three you sober enough to take us now?"

The man looked up from his drink to get a gauge on him before nodding his head. Downing the rest of his drink he sat up before making his way to the exit with Shirou behind him.

"Ya, I'm sober enough. You wanna go to Orario right?"

"Yes."

"Figures. Well, the usual cost is 100 Valis but that is usually because of possible monster attack so if you simply watch my back it won't cost ya a coin."

"You have yourself a deal then." Internally Shirou was growing worried usually his luck was never this good.

"So who else is comin along."

"Two friends of mine. A witch and a goddess."

"Well call me a noble. Never thought I'd get myself all three at the same time. I now owe my wife five Valis. Damn."

Shirou chuckled at the man's predicament before introducing him to Medea and Angra. Once introductions were out of the way he took them to his wagon before having them hop into the back.

Shirou climbed up into the wagon before turning around and offering his hand to Medea and Angra. Angra took it and thanked Shirou before sitting down. Medea scowled at him and climbed in on her own.

_Just ignore it. Rin and Luvia's lesson number nine don't mess with an angry woman._

Shirou sighed at his dilemma choosing to try and mend the bridge so to speak. Might as well start of professionally.

"Medea, I know you are rather angry at me, for whatever reason, but I'd like for both of us to exchange knowledge on our capabilities. Such as our stats and falna so we can better cover each other in combat or other unforeseen predicaments."

"*sigh* that is reasonable I suppose. Alright then, Angra if you would."

Shirou turned his head and closed his eyes as Angra took out a sheet of papyrus on the wagon as Medea undid her clothes. Hearing the magic do its work he waited for the clear to turn his back around and open his eyes.

"You can look now, knight."

Shirou turned back to them and opened his eyes. After dematerializing his armor he undid his clothes to show his back to Angra for her to get his information.

"O-oh my."

"Something wrong Angra?"

"Nope, nothing, nada, everything just chiseled, I mean chilled, no um, I'm good just give me a sec."

He felt a set of hands that seemed to move all along his back. Until finally he felt the warm liquid of Angra's blood go down his spine from her finger. Feeling what felt like papyrus lay on his back before the false falna did its work once more.

Once that was done he reclothed and armored himself. Taking a seat he looked at Medea's stats as a servant and what was presented on her falna.

But upon looking at the sheet he noticed that their crest was rather peculiar.

He skipped over it when he was going through his own stats. As such it was surprise to see it now.

It showed a wailing beast made of flames. Strange but not too disturbing.

Then he observed Medea's abilities.

**Servant Medea**

**Caster Class**

**Strength: E**

**Endurance: D**

**Agility: C**

**Mana: A++**

**Luck: B**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Rule Breaker: C**

**Skills**

**Territory Creation: A**

**Item Construction: A**

**High-Speed Divine Words: A**

**Argon Coin: Golden Fleece**

**Teachings of Circe: A**

She had higher advantages in luck and mana it seemed which was good. Along with territory creation, she could set up a base once they reach Orario. It need not be expensive now because Medea can use Territory Creation and then more than half the work it's done.

Now how about her falna.

As a caster, she could take the time to learn of what this world has to offer in terms of magic. Though he is no expert like her. She's a magus from the age of gods and is also very cunning. While he is a third-rate magus of the age of men who is only good at one thing. So he is quite expecting of her abilities.

**Medea**

**Level: 6**

**Strength: **_E572_

**Endurance: **_D667_

**Dexterity: **_B891_

**Agility: **_B837_

**Magic: **_SSS1500_

_**Enchanting Magic**_

_**Summon Dragon Tooth Creatures**_

_**Teachings of Circe**_

_**Argo Coin**_

**Mage: A**

**Treatment: B**

**Strengthened Spirit: C**

**Magic resistance: E**

**Skills**

**Territory Creation**

**High-Speed Divine Words**

Expectations met

Shirou put down the paper satisfied with what he'd seen. Whatever is to come he has a feeling it'll be one hell of an adventure.


	2. Housing and a Monster Rex

He wasn't sure of what to make of his companion Angra. The evils he faced in the grail war and this person are supposedly different entities. Yet he put it to the back of his mind along with the fact this version is similar to the appearance of his sister instead of a mass of shadow. While watching the goddess sleep was nostalgic, he needed to talk with Medea. Turning his head he looked to see she was looking to the distance seemingly thinking of other matters.

"Medea."

"Hmm, what is it, knight?"

"I'd like to discuss a certain matter with you before we reach Orario. If you mind?" She pondered his words for a moment before nodding her head for him to continue. "Thank you, when we reach Orario I plan to head into the dungeon immediately. This is to gain information on the strength of the so-called monsters and beasts that dwell within it. I'd like you to go and look for a place to stay in the city."

"Why? Do you believe we'll be staying in the city for a long period of time?"

"There is a possibility yes. I'd rather be prepared all things considered. We no little to nothing and while I'm choosing to have faith in our goddess here. I believe she doesn't have all the answers to our questions."

"Indeed, I agree with you on that account. Do you have any preference in terms of where we are to 'set camp' so to speak."

"Hmm, while a secluded location would be preferable I don't care too much as long as it has a roof I care little."

"An unexpected choice from a knight, but an understandable one none the less. Once we enter the city and get the proper paperwork out of the way I'll take our lady to find somewhere homie."

"Thank you,…oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"I don't know how long I'll be gone while within The Dungeon. If I'm gone for too long you and Angra should summon one more servant. Though I'd understand if you choose not to."

"With that last one, it seemed you questioned my abilities as a servant to protect our lady over there."

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect."

"Then what did you mean hmm?"

"From what I understand a caster servant is all but unmatched in the mystical arts compared to other servants. However, if somebody here were to have high magical resistance and skilled with a weapon you'd be in serious danger."

"Wait a second, do you think there might be other servants. No, you think the people of these lands can pose a threat?"

"Exactly. These lands gods have given these falna to the people and as such their 'children' can grow in strength. If we don't take the necessary precautions we may regret it later. In our world humans could simply not match a servant."

"But there are exceptions for every rule." She sighed before continuing "I'll consider it knight."

Shirou smiled nodding his head in response. These people and the gods are unknowns that he'd rather not cross if possible.

He's always been a man that wished for less bloodshed. In more youthful years he'd look to save everyone. So far he has saved everyone or at least everyone he possibly could.

But all things change

Time had shown him that death and loss were inevitable. There shall always be those who wish to do harm, but that does not mean those who are guilty are incapable of redemption.

Not that there aren't some sins that simply can't be forgiven.

He'd seen it plenty of times over people who were simply to far gone and would never stop until they were a corpse. The act of killing is not one to take lightly.

He knows this best. In the end, the shedding of blood is eternal.

Yet even in the face of this, he remains true to that of what he believes is right.

After all these years not once he would dare betray anyone or anything. Nor would he abandon those close to him. Looking back on it all he was happy to say that he has no regrets.

Funny though how all the good in his life came from the grail war.

Summoning a servant that to this day holds the throne in his heart.

Meeting Illya his adoptive sister (in a more than questionable first meeting). Saving said sister and giving her a normal life.

Meeting Rin and traveling the world and gaining an unbreakable friendship.

Then there was Sakura. Reuniting two sisters and fighting an evil shadow all in a week was not something he enjoyed.

Those smiles were worth it though.

Saving all he could include his friends and family, not just those he doesn't know. But that does not mean he plays favorites. Not anymore at least.

"Knight, we are reaching our destination."

Stopping his process of thought he looked and saw the city of Orario in the distance. It was a beautiful city with walls that formed a circle around it. He could make out many of the buildings within it, however, what caught his eye was the ever-climbing tower at the center of the city.

Such a site showed that even in another world the wonders of architecture still could leave one breathless. Roads wove between the masses of buildings in a random yet orderly fashion if that's even possible.

"You had some familiar looks on your face knight."

"Hmm, how were they familiar Medea?"

"They're familiar because I've worn them myself."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Medea huffed in response. As if she was insulted by him asking such a question even. But she relented anyway. "Fine if you're so curious why not. Before I called out to you your face was that of anger and sorrow. Why was that?"

"Ah, I see, well it's a bit personal. Though there's no harm in telling you some things. I was thinking about my past and the people I've met. What was going through my head at that moment was of a girl I saved a little too late. She isn't dead and I did what I could, but I tend to wonder what would've happened if I picked up on the signs earlier."

"You regret not knowing sooner?"

"No, I never regret. Simply letting imagination take its course while looking through memories that is all."

"Alright then what were you thinking about before?"

"Before?"

"Love, loss, yet also acceptance. Your other expression before I called out to you."

"Ahh, huh, well that was me thinking of my…lover, lady in waiting; umm, let's just stick with lover." Shirou couldn't help but be embarrassed when talking about his relationship with his servant from the Grail War.

Even though he has lost much through the years those were memories that just simply couldn't escape his mind. Clad and burned in his mind unable to leave just like the fire in Fuyuki, and his last talk with Kiritsugu.

"You are getting that look again knight."

Shirou looked to Medea to see her smirking with eyes that were searching for more information to satisfy her curiosity.

He could only chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

Right now he is in a wagon with two enemies from the grail war. While in a world where the majestic is seen to all and not a select few.

He was probably going to have even more trouble down the line due to his shit luck. But right now he can take solace in having someone to simply talk to until they reached the gates of Orario.

"I'm guessing you want me to talk about her?"

"A foolish question."

"*sigh* Well then where are we to begin. Ahh, I know now right at the beginning. Forgive me for keeping some liberties to my self. Now, we met with her saving my life from certain death from a spearman. When I was out of immediate danger she turned to me asking a question. I didn't recognize the question at the time it might've been due to all the chaos. No, no it was because I was in awe. I was in awe of the overwhelming beauty beaming from the girl standing before me."

He went on with his abridged version of the grail war. Medea listened not once mocking him. It seemed that it was the perfect story to tell because once he was done they'd reached the end with no interference from monsters.

Orario is waiting.

When they finally stopped it wasn't at Orario itself. The driver was stopping at an inn a bit away from Orario to talk to the family that lived in the area. Shirou told the man they'd be going their own way and bid the man goodbye heading over to wake Angra so they could head out. "Angra wake up we are going to move the rest of the way on foot."

"Mmh."

"Wake up."

"But I'm not wearing anything underneath this dress."

"And I'm not gonna let someone of your appearance keep dreaming whatever it is you're dreaming."

Shirou then smacked the Angra on the head to wake her. She woke with a start with a pink face looking straight at him. She took notice of how Shirou had a look of a mother that found their child doing something not so decent.

Angra instead of trying to say something to defend herself said something that he never wished to hear again.

"So, Shirou wanna reenact a dream with me." Not missing a beat Shirou's eyes went dead, his mouth dropped, and even more, the color drained from his face. All while Angra looked at him seductively while biting her lip and letting Medea's cloak drop off a bit to show more skin. Then to Shirou's dismay, it only got worse.

"Knight what is taking so—oh."

"W-Wait it, this, I swear it is her fault." Shirou attempted to explain the situation but instead chose to switch the blame to the woman next to him. Medea choosing to trust the black-clad knight looked to Angra for answers only to see Angra sizing up Shirou.

"I'll take that hit if it means I get some of what your packing mister strong hands."

It was at that point Shirou decided he had enough.

Getting up he stepped off the wagon and made his way to Orario. No way in hell was he going to look at what was essentially an older Illya attempt to seduce him.

Even if she did have a nice body he considered himself a taken man his heart belonged to another. He had never felt for another as he did _her._

She will never be forgotten.

The memories they shared clad in a heart of steel.

He walked for a good amount of time while making a decent pace to the city walls. Eventually, he picked up the steps of Medea and Angra beside him after they'd caught up with him.

Looking at them Angra was holding back laughter to his dismay. While Medea simply smirked at him, taking pleasure from his misfortune. She probably saw this as payback for whatever he did to her back when she'd first arrived.

Looking ahead he realized they'd finally entered the city. Orario, the city of familias and adventures.

There were people all over the place humans, animal, people, along with elves here and there. Truly this place could be described in one word.

Lively.

Always something going on it seemed. However the more he looked the more he saw behind the curtains of the show before him. Something was in the air and he couldn't quite place it.

"The two of you sense it don't you."

He kept walking but acknowledged that it was his goddess that said the words. Implying that Medea felt the same thing as him when entering the city.

"It isn't because of us so no need to worry. What your feeling right now from everyone is anxiety and fear. Meaning something is going on in this city."

Taking in what his goddess said he could now see it. The ever so often glance to see if someone is sneaking up on them. Tension ever so slight in every action. As if everyone here was being forced to smile. It made sense that Angra could tell what it was everyone was feeling she was the god, or goddess now, of darkness and evil.

"We can search into this later we don't know what is going on so we can't do anything about it." Shirou sadly agreed with Medea in that sense.

Though he'd love to simply go out and stop whatever evil causing this. Experience has beaten such foolishness out of him. To not act rashly, be aware of the danger, so that when you act you yourself do not cause more harm.

Moving on they followed adventures all the way to the tower at the center of the city. They made out a large building where adventures were moving in and out of. Deciding that that's where they might want to enter. Once inside the building, he stopped leading and let Angra and Medea do the formalities.

He was never good with this sort of thing anyway.

Taking up the role of lookout he leaned against a wall while crossing his arms. Looking around he saw as people exchanged purple crystals for what seemed to be the currency of the city. Listening in he could pick up it was called Valis.

People were talking loudly about accomplishments or rewards.

_How strange. They brag even though they are afraid of something? And what was that about Zeus and Hera?_

He then heard the footsteps of a woman approaching him.

When he turned to see Medea walking up to him with paper in hand. Before handing him the paper while giving him a writing utensil.

"Fill out this form."

Choosing not to question it he did as told.

It asked simple questions which he filled out while lying about other things for reasons such as his age and place of birth.

Luckily he had such liberties being able to leave some unknowns. When it was done he followed Medea out to where Angra was waiting. Turning his head to Medea he asked her the questions on his mind.

"So mind telling me what that was about?"

"It was paperwork to officially register you as an adventurer in the city."

"I see, were you able to get anything from the people at the desks."

"Yes, but not much. They seem apprehensive towards us once I told them about Angra. This building is the home of the guild an organization that from what I understand manages the city and Dungeon affairs."

"Well then I understand. We continue what we discussed earlier nothings changed. I'll head into the dungeon while you go and find a place for us to set up base while we stay within the city."

"Agreed"

After that Shirou went on his way to the dungeon alone while Medea went find a place to call home. Shirou chose to raise his hood up in case anyone tried to ask questions.

He followed other adventures towards the tower not far off. It was then he saw the adventure walk downstairs that led into the earth.

_So this is the entrance to the dungeon. I expected something, well, grand. Oh well doesn't matter I prefer less flashy anyway._

Concluding his thoughts he called forth Excalibur and began his descent into the labyrinth known as the dungeon.

* * *

When Shirou went to the dungeon Medea took Angra with her to find a place for them to stay.

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement.

In the end, the places they found where otherwise in the public eye, too small for her tastes, or just outright dull. She wanted somewhere that will meet the needs of their group without getting in the way of each other.

Looking throughout the city, however, was proving more difficult than she liked.

Eventually, she decided she should try outside the city walls. It's far away yes but that's fine for servants due to their speed capabilities.

"Umm, Medea is this really necessary? Some of those places would've looked really nice once you used your territory creation." Angra was growing tired of all the walking and simply wanted to rest at this point. Medea simply sighed and addressed the goddess's question.

"If what our darling black knight said is true then we might be staying for a while and I for one will not be staying in the basement of a church. Besides I'm sure will find something far better outside the walls of this city."

Once they exited the city they'd been met with little to no success. Only rundown barns and small abandoned cottages. Angra could only get worried for her house shopping partner.

Medea had gone from annoyed to furious.

"Why, why is there not a single good place to set up my territory creation! A temple would've been enough but no temples are even in this world apparently! Wanna know why? It's because the gods walk among us that's damn why!"

"Umm, Medea?"

"I am not going to be stuck in an enclosed area with a knight that looks as if he was made by Aphrodite herself. While sharing a bed with a god with the damn man! Hecate why me?"

"Medea!"

"What!?"

"Will that do?"

"Huh, oh, oh yes that'll do perfectly."

What Angra had just spotted was everything Medea had hoped for. It was a massive mansion estate with large acres of land surrounding the mansion.

Leading down from the mansion entrance were two large sets of stone steps that curved around a fountain with what seemed to be a naked elven woman that was holding a water basin over her head.

There seemed to be a massive courtyard in front of the mansion that had what seemed to be a massive dead tree stump at the center.

Around the mansion was a broken down solid stone wall. Medea immediately made way to the land with Angra right behind her. When they finally reached the mansion it was in bad shape just like everything else.

The fountain was dried up and the mansion looked ready to fall apart, or at least what was left standing. Some parts of the mansion seemed to have already collapsed on themselves. Along with vines crawling up walls and going through broken windows, this place was all in all beautiful even with the mess.

"Umm, Medea why do you think the previous residence abandoned this place? I'm sure it was capable of being repaired. I mean come on look at this place who'd willing give it up."

"Probably a familia that hit rough times or a rich noble who went bankrupt. In the end, it doesn't matter. Now I'll ask that you remain quiet I'm going to get to work making this place far more suitable."

After that Medea went straight to work on the estate. She floated upwards and began using her territory creation to it's fullest potential. Vines were removed from the architectures, broken glass remade, tall grass shortened, bricks set back in place, walls and ceiling rebuilt, and then finally cleaned out to show a beautiful shine.

Medea landed gently back down and admired her work. The whole estate looked like something only found in dreams.

It resembled a castle that felt familiar to Angra.

_So similar to the one in my memories. Yet the one in my memories is not only covered in snow but also smaller than this one_

There was now a stone pathway that had been paved from the mansion entrance to the newly formed solid metal gate, and the elf lady was now bronze along with water pouring from her basin filling the fountain below her.

And to top it all off there seemed to be silver patterns adorning the massive doors into the mansion. Speaking of the said mansion it was easier to see its form now it had what seemed to be four complexes.

Gothic in style yet not foreboding. Instead, it came off as welcoming yet the outer areas had a garden like that of greek myths told only in legends of those who came before.

She liked it.

"*sigh* That sure took a while, ay Angra?"

"You weren't up there for too long."

"For you maybe but it felt like ages for me…Angra can I ask something of you?"

"Go ahead."

"…can I please have my cloak back."

Angra looked at Medea for a couple of seconds before chuckling at Medea's expense. She'd forgotten about that due to wearing it for their journey. Now though they were out of sight and she wouldn't catch anyone's attention out here.

"Alright, here you go. I was to thick for my tastes anyway."

"Thank you." Medea reattached her cloak around her but let the hood stay down.

She observed Angra as she reformed her crown and cloth on her hands. Absorbing that there were no visible command seals on Angra.

Yet this did not bother her, Angra did not give off any deceitful intentions despite her status as a goddess of evil and darkness. She still fed Medea and Shirou her magical power yet instead of command seals she formed a pact through the falna on their backs.

On that thought, Medea remembered Shirou's suggestion and decided to oblige.

"Angra. The Knight said that he may be gone for a while and that we should summon another servant to protect you better. In case something bad happens while he's gone and we are down a member."

"Oh, alright…but before we do that."

"What is it?"

"Look I don't mind being called Angra. I'll still answer to it and use it at times. However, I don't feel as though it's something I want to be called all the time. Especially after how those ladies reacted to me."

Medea grimaced at the reminder. Frankly, she wishes they didn't half to tell them of Angra's position as a goddess. But sadly it was required.

Shirou seemed to want their reputation on the down-low and not seen as threats yet that plan may already be beyond repair now.

"Alright then, what would you prefer then?" her reason was strange but Medea was not one to question such matters.

"Hmm, all I can think of is Irisviel."

"Well then, Irisviel, are you ready to summon another servant."

"Yes! Oh, I wonder who it'll be."

And with that in the middle of the courtyard, Irisviel began to summon another servant into this world. After a brilliant flash of light, a servant stood before them. Or to be more precise, towered over them.

Yet through this Medea new who was before her.

The man was a fellow victim of circumstances as herself.

"Asterios?" The giant looked at her with wide eyes and hummed in response. His red horns protruding from his head. In both hands, he held massive axes that could cleave a wyvern in half.

All in all, at first glance he is rather intimidating.

Then once one looked upon his face it seemed as if he was still but a child.

Innocent curiosity filled his red-colored eyes. As if questions were running through his head that he form some reason or another wouldn't voice.

"Asterios. So that your name huh. Well, Asterios I'm Irisviel nice to meet you." Irisviel exclaimed while waving to the giant.

Asterios seemingly confused watched Irisviel's hand while moving his head to follow it. Taking amusement at this adorable reaction Irisviel began moving her hand in many directions. Not realizing he was being toyed with Asterios followed the hand all while slowly growing dizzy.

"Master, please stop playing with Asterios."

"But Medea look at him he's so adorable!"

"Yes it's quite cute, but we must prepare for when Shirou gets back."

"Who Shiro?" Asterios picking up on the name voiced his thoughts on the matter.

"Shirou is another member of our familia and servant of our master Asterios. He will join us here once he returns from the dungeon."

"Dungeon?"

"*sigh* I'll try to explain everything to you later."

Medea was relieved Asterios was not an insane berserker that roars and growls. Though it seemed his madness enhancement brought his speech to a lower standard. Although it could have always been like that.

"Umm, Medea?"

"Yes, Irisviel?"

"How exactly will Shirou find this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we aren't within the city walls. He wasn't with us when we found this place as we both know. So how does he know how to find us."

Medea absorbing the information slowly widened her eyes yet remained silent.

However, that silence didn't last long.

* * *

Shirou was utterly absorbed in awe of the dungeon. He'd fought his way through many floors and right now he was in what he believed to be the 37th floor. It has been some time since he entered the dungeon. About four days give or take. So far he's been able to get a handle on his abilities with Excalibur Morgan.

Yet no real test to challenge his abilities with the blade. Having only used Excalibur in one hand against the monsters that have hunted him. Still, though the dungeon fascinates him to no end. This labyrinth feels alive and ever watching.

To him, it feels similar to when he uses his reality marble Unlimited Blade Works.

However, this 'dungeon' was far more complex.

The floors change as you go further down. Along with an increase in danger.

The earlier floors had the resemblance of cave-like pathways. Yet color and complexity changed. Other floors gained more unique looks.

Smooth square quartz walls, mist-filled forests, and even one full of water. Though there was something that concerned him.

"**RRragHHH!**"

Monsters.

Three Minotaur like monsters were charging at him. Unlike the ones on the upper floors these ones had horns like a goat and stood two meters in height.

The first one to arrive swung its club down from above him intending to crush his head. Shirou caught it in his hand before bisecting the creature letting the two halves fall apart while the blood and organs tried to stick together.

But then it suddenly exploded into dust leaving nothing behind.

_Just like the rest. How curious._

He didn't have time to ponder as another one of the monsters tried to cleave him in half with a bone axe. However, it would never connect.

Right before it could hit he backflipped right on top of the beast. Crushing its skull and spine with his weight. Killing it before it knew what had happened.

With that one out of the way, he turned to the final beast.

Only to hear a loud crunch of broken bones and tearing of flesh.

The third one tried to crush his ribs putting all of its strength into that punch. But all it had to show for it was a broken arm.

Deciding to end this joke of a fight he removed the beast's head before it could cry out in pain.

_They tend to drop crystals that are identical to the ones' adventures were exchanging at the guild._

_I should probably collect some of these._

Grabbing two crystal and putting them in his pockets he continued on.

He remained on the current floor before he found himself in a different room. It was massive and shining white light everywhere yet not enough to blind or distract him.

Shirou's thoughts were cut short however when the dungeon began to rumble and groan.

"Oh, now you're a big one aren't you."

What had come forth was what was know as the 37th-floor boss Udaeus. A massive black skeleton monster with horns coming out of his head in a bull-like fashion. Its red eyes were completely trained on Shirou as if angered by his presence alone.

"Well well, I think I found quite the looker. Let me see what you got."

And with that, the battle began.

Shirou had to leap back in order to dodge the bone spikes springing forth from the ground. Then from his right came Udaeus's fist barreling towards him.

Shirou countered with a punch of his own. The clash between the two caused the air to rip between them resulting in a sonic boom that nearly whipped of Shirou's hood.

Taking this moment Shirou slashes at the skeletal hand shattering it to pieces. Wasting no time he turns and charges the Monster Rex head-on. However, to his surprise, it continued its strike with a now sharpened forearm.

Shirou blocked with Excalibur not wanting to test his armor's strength just yet. This sent him flying back forcing him to flip himself upright before bracing his legs and digging his feet into the ground.

This battle was not going to be like the rest. Not only did this beast come off as stronger than all the rest but it was looking at him with malicious intent. The monsters before were all instinct no real thoughts. Not this one though.

It's watching him.

Udaeus then raises its remaining hand in a similar way to the attack from before. Noticing this Shirou not wanting to lose ground prepares to counter with an attack of his own. Yet that seemed to be unnecessary.

A wall of larger and thicker spikes blocked his vision of the beast. It was stalling.

_Remember Shirou never let the enemy enact their plans. If they are stalling end the fight quickly or brace yourself for the worst._

Wasting no time he charged the wall bringing Excalibur down to shatter the wall to pieces. Yet it was already too late

After the wall crumbled away from Shirou's strike he was met with a peculiar sight. Udaeus had gained its left hand back and more.

A massive black bone sword was coming down from above.

Shirou clicked his tongue in frustration. He'd give credit to the beast, it was learning as they fought. Shirou blocked the blade with his own only to be forced to break away once more spikes closed in from his sides.

Udaeus had done both a defensive move as bait then countered once it saw an opening. The creature had the strength and a tactical mind.

"Well then seems you really are different from the rest."

Shirou then leaped from the ground towards a wall far to his right leaving a brief after image behind.

Not willing to let himself be caught off guard again he decided to treat this monster as an actual threat. Raising a foot up he pushed himself off the wall to head directly for the Udaeus. The Monster Rex saw this however and moved its sword to intercept him. Another clash sounded in the dungeon however this time Shirou had no traction and was launched away.

Upon landing a small trail was left due to him digging his feet in the ground to slow his speed. Udaeus wouldn't let him breathe however.

It shot out more spikes this time while also swinging its sword to create a massive wind blast to throw him off balance.

"Trace Bullet: Fire."

Nameless blades filled the air and then fired at the spikes piercing the fierce winds as if it didn't even matter. Excalibur was then dug into the ground while the wind blew against him.

Shirou decided that he needed to end this fight quickly lest the creature might outsmart him. He was limited in what he could do. Using either of his Noble Phantasms could have devastating effects. Excalibur would decimate not just the monster but also much of the floor he was on and a few of the floors above and below him.

Unlimited Blade Works while a good option may affect the dungeon permanently henceforth not willing to take the chance refrained from using it.

It was then an idea took form in his head. For the first time since his expedition into the dungeon, he activated one of his skills.

Mana Burst

At that moment pure power pulsed through Shirou. Not wasting time he shot off like a black rocket leaving a trail of dark light in the process. Udaeus in the next instant lost its left arm. Shirou had aimed for its head but due to not having grown used to Mana Burst yet he had to make do with the arm.

Udaeus was then enraged.

Shirou took notice that the ground was beginning to open around Udaeus.

"Tch, your calling for back up aren't you."

Smaller versions of the boss monster came forth all armed with weapons of their own.

He couldn't let this continue any longer. At that instant, he propelled himself into the air above the monster rex. If he was forced to fight all those creatures along with the boss then he'd be forced to go all out and in the process destroy much of the dungeon floor he was on and more.

"It was a nice learning experience, but I'm ending this little dance of ours."

Excalibur was then shrouded in a black tinted red mana that extended the reach of Excalibur Morgan. It was roaring for victory in this fight and he'd give it.

Udaeus brought its sword up in an attempt to parry the coming blow.

But it was for naught.

Shirou swung his blade and a beam of tainted light came from Excalibur Morgan soaring down towards the beast and its brethren.

The blast erupted shattering the Monster Rex's sword before consuming it and its little monster party.

Shirou then landed with a large cracking the ground beneath him. Picking himself up he looked around to see the destruction wrought from the battle.

The damage showed but the underground labyrinth seemed to be healing itself up just fine. He decided it was high time he moved back up to the surface. In the end, what he had learned was that this was a quite informative experience.

The monsters here are similar yet different from his world's. They were the same thing but different in their own rights.

Ox like beasts resembling Asterios the bull of Minos, yet these creatures was more animal-like. Yet the further he went down the more dangerous it became. It was subtle but noticeable. Nothing dangerous like the monster he just faced yet he couldn't ignore them either. Monsters in the dungeon seem to be motivated by the need to slaughter as if it was their 'only' purpose. While most he'd seen in his world were territorial and instinct-driven. Except for the occasional few but one thing was certain.

The further down anyone goes the more dangerous things would get even for him and other servants. They'd eventually run into something dangerous.

Sighing he focused on the task at hand he needed to see just what kind of housing Medea and Angra found to stay in.


	3. Summoning

**This chapter came a bit earlier I know but I had plenty of free time. I really hope you all like it.**

**Update on a beta reader and/or editor.**

**I downloaded an app to help me with my spelling on recommendation from a friend so it helped a good bit I think. As for the beta reader.**

***bleep* me those guys scare me but I'm still searching. (just not with as much enthusiasm as before)**

_**Disclaimer once again I don't own any of these characters or shows. They belong to their respected companies.**_

* * *

This is torment.

When he was first summoned he'll admit that he wasn't expecting a goddess to be his master. Nor was he expecting to see the Witch of Betrayal and the Bull of Minos. Look Cú was fine with taking orders he lived most of his life as a warrior.

But this is brutal. At his core, Cú Chulainn was a warrior. And being ordered to sit outside of a literal underground labyrinth full of monsters was possibly the worst thing anyone could have told him to do. The worst part is that it isn't even his master's orders. It was that scary witch that told him to stay out here.

"When is this guy gonna come back."

He'd been told that there was a fourth servant that is already in the dungeon fighting monsters. The servant called himself Shirou and was dressed in black armor according to his master. Cú was happy at the idea to meet another warrior yet at this point he felt he was gonna punch the guy the moment he saw him.

He waited for the first two days in the courtyard in front of the Dungeon. Then he decided to move position once people started to look at him as if he was crazy. Letting out a sigh he looked over the courtyard to see if his fellow servant had arrived. And once again he was met with nothing. Five days he's been doing this for five whole days.

"Damn it why can't I go into the dungeon and look for him! I wanna fight some monsters too!"

It was at that moment that he saw something at the corner of his eye. A man had stepped out of the dungeon clad in black armor with white hair and pale like skin. The description matched and Cú wasted no time whatsoever. He disregarded keeping a low profile and charged full speed into the ground in front of the saber servant. Once landing a cloud of dust and debris kicked up surrounding him. But that wasn't going to stop him from saying what he wanted to say.

"What the hell saber! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you walk out of there?"

From up close, Shirou had matched his master's description perfectly. But what caught his attention was the look of utter confusion on the man's face. He stayed like that for a good couple of minutes until Cú had to ask out of the embarrassing looks he was getting from those around.

"What something wrong never seen a guy with a red spear before?"

"No, it's that I have seen a guy with a red spear before. He just didn't look like you or at least not entirely."

"Wait seriously? Oh, you mistook me for him for a second didn't you."

"Well, that depends on who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Cú Chulainn lancer class. Wait a minute I'm not falling for this I'm still mad at you!"

"Why?"

"Because I have been waiting here for five days in order to bring you back to our estate."

"We have an estate?"

"I know right, wait, oh no you don't."

"Look Chulainn. I had no intention of making anyone wait for more me. If I had known I would've come back up sooner."

At the end of his statement, Shirou extended his left heavily armored hand towards the lancer servant. The Cú Chulainn standing before him was different from the lancer he knew during the grail war.

This one for one was younger and wasn't wearing tights. Instead, he wore loose clothes and had patches of armor on his form. Mainly showing on his waist, feet, knees, and shoulders while completely covering his left arm in a gauntlet. However, his right arm was exposed which complexes him in terms of design intention but he wasn't one to question such things.

Cú looked at his stretched out hand with a look of wonder. That didn't last long though and the Hound of Ulster started chuckling at the action before finally stretching out his own hand. Shirou decided he wanted to make a good first impression so before Cú grabbed his hand he reached out his arm and grabbed onto Cú's in a warrior's handshake. Cú was stunned for a moment but then grinned wildly and returned the grip.

"I think I'm going to like you, Saber."

"Please call me Shirou Cú Chulainn."

"Ha, if that's what you want."

* * *

Shirou nodded yes in response before letting go of Cú. He had a grudge against the man's older self but this more youthful version of the man seemed more to his liking. It wasn't that he hated the Child of Light how could he when the man saved him and Saber. But in the end, getting a spear shoved into your heart is bound to leave anyone with bitterness. Nonetheless, he could swallow that bitterness for his master.

Shirou and Cú began walking at a normal pace simply taking in the voices of the city as they walked through the streets towards the estate. That was until Cú voiced a question as they walked.

"You said earlier that you had met a red spearman before. What did you mean by that?"

"Ah yes well you see this is a bit of a story. That'll half to be shortened down if you want to hear it. But I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"Alright then go ahead."

"Alright, then you see when I was alive I was a master in the fifth holy grail war. During that time an older version of you was summoned into the lancer class. As such is why I was surprised to see a younger version of well you."

"Wait but you're a servant but you were once a master? That is confusing."

"You are preaching to the choir. Try not to think on my past too much it was a hell of a ride and I lived it."

"Alright, I won't get into it if it confuses you as well. Although I've gotta ask how did you end up like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself man you don't come off as a saber servant that much."

"Ah yes, my altered spirit core. It is perplexing I'll confess. Regardless, I have a theory of why if you want to hear it?"

"Hit me."

"Alright then. My theory is that it has to do with alignments and Angra herself."

"How so?"

"Well in actuality I'm a variant on a pseudo servant but I have abilities of my own. I have my original core abilities but not to the same extent as before. The abilities that took up my main arsenal where the other heroic spirit that joined with me. In turn, his abilities suited the summoning ritual but his personality did not as such I took control and the powers changed to suit me."

"Then what does that half to do with Master?"

"Simple her status as a goddess of evil. That servant I merged with was of lawful good as such-"

"They'd rather die rather than serve such a being."

"More than likely or be quite skeptical of her upon summoning. As such the abilities adjusted to suit me and my alignment."

"Makes sense good don't mix with evil well."

"Indeed."

After that, they stopped talking and continued on their way to the estate. Shirou was taking in the city and its scale admiring the mix of cultures and people. He'll admit he feels jittery due to his tracing ability. Looking at all the weapons and adding them to his Unlimited Blade Works was fun. History and stories unfolding to him. A new world equaled more weapons to add to his arsenal. They were no noble phantasm but the did the fine on their own.

Eventually, they found themselves outside and Shirou saw their destination in the distance. Not bad Medea not bad at all. It was a beautiful estate with plenty of land. He saw that there was a wall that surrounds the estate and what seemed to be a gate they were heading towards. Cú taking notice of this spoke up.

"The lady set up a barrier that essentially rejects anyone that doesn't come in through the main gate. If somebody does they'll be seriously weakened unless they have some hardcore magical protection." Shirou nodded his head in thanks.

They were making good pace and it seemed the sun was beginning to set. It was then that they entered the estate's grounds. Looking around he saw how much work she put into its beauty. Sadly things such as this have become somewhat dull. He doesn't know why though. Over time he lost interest in many things. Regardless, he never lost his hobby in cooking and cleaning. It was then he took notice of a figure that was under a massive tree in the middle of this small euphoria. It was a massive person who if standing would have to bend down to not hit the branches of the tree.

He doesn't dwell on it long due to a certain goddess tackling him while he isn't looking. It doesn't do much nevertheless she latches onto him while smiling nonetheless.

"Hello."

"Hi."

At that, she let go and stood on the ground looking at him. They didn't need to exchange words he could tell that she missed him. A smile came onto his face out of amusement to her antics.

"I'll go tell Medea you are here. Cú honey could you please introduce Shirou to Asterios."

Cú nodded in response and began leading Shirou towards the giant. When Cú was first summoned he was treated not with the face of his master. What he was greeted to was the lower half of the legendary minotaur of Greek mythology. Not a good first impression the two had of each other but they did make up.

"Hey, Asterios, buddy, you awake?"

At the sound his voice the massive man opened his eyes and leaned down to greet the returning saber servant. Shirou observed that Asterios had the look of a child in terms of his face. Even the expression he was making now was that of one.

Asterios squinted his eyes for a bit before they went wide as possible.

Then finally Asterios spoke, "Shiro?"

Shirou couldn't help but chuckle at the berserker. It was like watching a child learning and saying new things, a massive child who could crush him with his hands, but a child nonetheless.

"Yes I'm Shirou it is a pleasure to meet you Asterios," nodding his head in greeting, "I look forward to working with you friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes we are in a familia and we all are serving the same master so I don't see why we can't be friends."

Asterios now smiling nodded his head in agreement it was then that he heard the footsteps approaching. Going around the tree and stepping out of its shade he was met with Angra accompanied by Medea. Angra seemed happy enough but Medea was sporting a frown and glare at him. It was uncomfortable so instead of just ignoring it he decided to face the problem.

Though Medea beet him to it.

"What took so long knight?"

"Well while I was in the dungeon I took the time to map out the areas in my head. While doing this I also familiarized myself with the enemies spawning and their fighting habits. In the end though as I said before my main goal was to gain a grasp on my abilities."

"And did you"

"Yes, and more I can efficiently without worry now. While within I've gained what I could and tested my skills. I now have a full bearing on what they can do."

"That is good. Now there are things we must discuss everyone follow me to the back is like to talk there. Asterios you can stay under the tree if you want it doesn't concern you. Unless you want to hear what we talk about?"

"Stay…here."

Medea acknowledges his answer and led her companions to the back of the mansion other was a large garden with benches and tables laying about on the paths. It was at one of the tables they sat. The chairs had soft smooth cushions while the table was of decorated marble like the benches.

Once everyone was seated Medea had a dragon tooth skeleton warrior come over to serve them beverages. Cú had a light alcoholic beer, Medea and Angra had wine, and Shirou had tea. It was then that Medea began to talk.

"Now Shirou, Cú, I wish to inform you two and Irisviel of things I've looked into while both of you were away." Medea waited for them to acknowledge what she had just said. It was at that moment Shirou voiced a question.

"Am I to assume Irisviel is the name that our master has chosen to dawn."

"It is her preferred name yes."

"Then I have no further questions."

"Then I shall begin. I've been looking into the systems and history of Orario while you've been away. And what I have found is quite interesting. Right now the two top familias are the Loki and Freya familias. However, they've only just recently reached the top."

It was then Cú who asked a question interrupting her in the process.

"How recently we talking about?"

"Five years ago and it didn't come without consequences. Due to these events, an organization has risen up and this is my main concern. They call themselves Evilus. They are a group of radical familias who have gods that claim to be evil."

After that statement Irisviel who was had a carefree attitude turned serious. Her eyes narrowed and her smile that used to have been bright and warm was now cold and full of malice. Her servants took notice of it yet this didn't stop Medea from continuing. She new this that it was best to bring this news up first and get it out of the way.

"From what I've gathered about them they are currently dealing with the guild and other familias who oppose them. Due to the factor of our own goddesses' status, we may have inadvertently put a target on our back. Sadly though I have no other information on them. Not the gods who lead the group or the amount and strength of their members. So my lady what shall we do about these fools."

Irisviel still had that look but it slowly faded into sorrow and acceptance. "Sadly nothing and I don't think we should do anything."

"What? Why?"

It was Cú who voiced this out surprised at the response. Medea still had a serious face on but did raise a brow at the response. Shirou, on the other hand, had been sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed but answered on Irisviel's behalf.

"Because of many reasons. One, we have little information about them and in order to gain more information, we would half to go to the guild. Which with the status, our goddess would make us look like we are looking to join their little group. Two, our best option is to not get into this fight. It's been going on for years and either side will be suspicious of us. And if a third party gets involved we would only cause more damage to the city and its inhabitants. There are even more but it's best if we just keep to ourselves let them make the first move and when they do we will be prepared."

After that lecture, Cú remained silent understanding where Shirou is coming from. However.

"It doesn't feel right though."

Sighing Shirou nodded his head in agreement with the Celtic man. It didn't feel right but it was the best they could do. Leave the problems of this world to itself until they have a better grasp on things.

Medea then took the silence to bring up the next topic.

"Knight I'd like to show you a set of books I acquired for our library. They contain information on the dungeon. If you would, with this new information tell us how far down you went into the dungeon."

At her request, Shirou quickly went through the books brought before him by another skeleton. It seemed she was using them for housework and as caretakers for the estate. It was then that he found what she had requested.

"Judging from this it seems I made it to the thirty-seventh floor and fought a variant of its Monster Rex."

"What do you mean by it being a variant?"

"The one I fought has more abilities than stated here I fought one that wielded a sword and regenerated."

"Hmm, I see then I'll update the book myself later." She waved her hand and the skeletons took the books away.

"On this note, I'd like to bring up another topic shall we summon more servants? We did not give the guild a defined number of members and so we can spin a tale that they were part of a different group that was separate from our own and that we'd all agreed to meet up in Orario. Does that sound fitting."

Irisviel was the first to speak up. "I for one would love to summon more servants. Due to my practically endless supply of mana I can summon as many as we want."

Before anyone else could continue Shirou spoke up.

"Only two."

Irisviel seemed disheartened at the thought of not being able to summon as many as she liked. But before she could complain or the others could voice their opinions he continued.

"Indeed the more servants we have the more power we gain but we must stay small. If we came here to conquer then yes summon as many as you'd like but we aren't waging a war. As such we must stay small and watch as things play out until we gain a footing on our situation and purpose."

Shirou's reasoning was sound and very reasonable. The other servants nodded their heads in agreement while Irisviel began to pout. Though he wasn't done yet.

"There is also the factor of compatibility. The more we summon the higher the chance of someone one of us loath will arrive and if rather not take that chance. Plus Medea's story will only work for a small group. And if suddenly a massive five just shows up directly in front of Orario overnight people will ask questions. Questions will lead to suspicion, suspicion will lead to anxiety, and anxiety will lead to action."

At this, all opposition was destroyed he started the facts and they couldn't ignore it. It was then that Irisviel jumped and made her thoughts known.

"Well with that out of the way let's go get me some children."

"Never say that again." Her servants said in unison.

On their way to a more open area to summon in, Shirou noticed that it was officially night time. Though the estate had lights all around illuminating the estate.

Crystal lamps and even some of the plant life glowed in the dark. He looked over to the tree that Asterios was still sitting under. The tree was now glowing a light green with some parts shining brighter than others. There were hundreds of fireflies flying around the tree and dancing around Asterios. Asterios himself was attempting to catch some of them with his mouth but was failing adorably.

"Shirou you coming pal."

"Yes, of course, Chulainn of course."

After a bit more walking they came across the summoning area that Medea had the skeletons craft. It was a flat circular clearing with pillars surrounding it. Shirou watched as Irisviel got ready for summons. It was then he heard Cú muttering something.

"What are you doing?"

"Look I'm just hoping that my shit luck doesn't come in and Medb gets summoned."

"Ah, I see."

_Please don't summon Medb, Please don't summon Medb._

_Please don't summon Gilgamesh, Please don't summon Gilgamesh._

The magic started condensing and flash appeared forcing everyone to look away or close their eyes. When Shirou looked to see who was summoned he was met with a sight to behold. Standing there was a woman with long purple hair and red eyes. She had a mask covering her lower face and was wearing a full bodysuit that complimented her figure perfectly. It showed her curves in all their perfection and there were metallic shoulder pads that clung to her. Wait are those her ni-

_All right then I'm gonna look at her face now. What is wrong with Celts._

"Sétanta?"

"You know I don't know how to feel about this one. Well, at least Medb that's a definite win in my book."

The woman chuckled at the Cú's choice of words. Shirou took this moment to gaze at her weapon to learn it's identity.

Gáe Bolg Alternative great another cursed spear what's next is murdered gonna get summoned and attack out of fury. So then this is Scáthach Cú Chulainn's mentor and teacher. Cú Chulainn seemed to be introducing her to everyone present. He closed his eyes and began thinking of what their group should do next. After a bit of thought, he came to the conclusion that he should take some of the others down into the dungeon. While skimming through those books he saw that the crystal the monsters dropped were a source of currency and he knew it would be best to improve their current currency situation.

"Hey, Shirou you awake."

Shirou opened his eyes to see that it was his turn to be introduced to the teacher Coo Hullen. In the end, it didn't matter because he already knew who she was just from the spear she held but he played along.

"I believe you are Scáthach are you not."

"Indeed I am and you are Shirou to my presumption."

"You are correct it is a pleasure to meet someone of your renown." He extended his hand to her and once again just as with Cú made it into a warrior's handshake. She was surprised at first but didn't deny the great. Her eyes could be seen to have a gleam of amusement.

"I told you'd like him," Cú commented with a nudge to his teacher.

"We shall see."

Medea then called Cú over to help her set up the next summoning with Irisviel. That left him alone with the new lancer. He began thinking of good small talk for the two of them but she beat him to it it. However, it wasn't small talk.

"Who are you?"

"I am going to half to ask for clarification on that."

"When I look at you you come of blank. You come off as a weapon with no master. So I ask who are you."

Upon hearing that he could only chuckle at the choice of words. Her brows furrowed at the amusement he seemed to be taking from her question. When she was told he was saber class she was doubtful. He came off more like an archer class servant or assassin but the armor and demeanor said otherwise. In the end, she knew never to underestimate anyone. But the more she looked at his eyes the more she wondered. It was as if his heart was hardened beyond the norm and he was wearing a mask of emotion. The other couldn't see it but she could.

"Why is this funny to you Shirou?"

"Sorry I just couldn't hold it all in you see the question was a bit surprising that is all. But I shall answer it with a question. Why does a spear with no hunt need to ask a sword with no master such a question?"

Her eyes widened and she began to chuckle as well. It wasn't a chuckle of joy it was a chuckle of bitterness.

"I see then I shall question no further."

"Think nothing of it I have no need for pity and neither do you. We walk the path we walk and its end is of our own doing."

She nodded in agreement with the man. She was skeptical of her summons at first. Now it didn't matter she found someone of interest and she wanted to see where his story it leads. While Shirou found a somewhat understanding with Scáthach they were both people who had seen much and had reached a point of dullness. Though they weren't identical they were similar enough for them to understand one another.

It was then that he felt it a large amount of killing intent directed solely on him. He drew forth his blade on instinct and slammed it into his opponents launching them towards the mountains in the distance. Everyone was shocked except him. Indeed, it was surprising that a servant would attack another without thinking but that was just how his opponent was. Brash, blunt, and an all-around a pendragon.

Sighing he addressed his fellow servants and masters.

"Worry not I'll take care of this I won't kill her. Just leave her to me the situation is a tad personal."

After announcing what was needed he launched at high speeds to begin combat with the Knight of Treachery.

* * *

Mordred was livid.

When she was being summoned she was expecting to have some fun with her master. But when her eyes opened to **that**. She couldn't no wouldn't stand by. Her rage exploded in an instant. How dare someone use her father's sword and taint it in such a way.

Charging forth with she swung her blade she underestimated her opponent.

_Damn this guy hits hard._

She was in mid-air when she attacked so when he countered with his superior strength she was sent flying. She twisted her body in the air to land on her feet. Then like a black comet, this false king of knights slammed his tainted blade into her own.

_Shit, he hits really hard._

The man was moving her it seems as she has to regain her posture. Yet a third strike never came she finally landed and when she did she looked through her helmet to find the imposter.

He was on a ledge looking over their area. The more she looked at him more her rage boiled.

"Oi, faker what are you doing taking your eyes off your opponent during a fight!"

His head turned to look at her and when she locked eyes with her he had a blank expression, just like her father's. Before she could do anything he spoke.

"Do you realize how lucky you are right now?"

"The hell do you mean?"

"Fine, it seems you do not realize your own mistakes. As such, I'll have to beat you unconscious and then take you back to our estate."

"Like I'll be beaten by a fake like you!"

She took the initiative again but this time he didn't wait for her. He charged forward to meet her and swung his blade. They clashed blow for blow their blades becoming blurs from their swings. Though neither landing a solid hit.

Their blades shook the ground with each clash. Both eventually locked blades and began pushing. Mordred was losing ground, slowly being pushed back by her enemy.

_No! I won't lose to this faker!_

Mordred had enough.

She was barely holding her own. The black night before her left no room for error and seemed to not only be stronger than her but also faster.

In the next instant, she activated mana burst and forced her enemy back. She took this moment to take a breather.

The difference between her father's fighting style and this guy is like night and day.

Her father used speed and elegance to his advantage while this guy was brute force and power. Father was able to hold onto a fight using her head to outsmart her opponent.

And this guy was just blitzing her. Bringing down her stamina throughout the fight with heavy quick blows.

But she could work with this. She was someone who'd fight tooth and nail to beat her opponent and would never give in to him.

Mana burst was spreading through her and she bolted forward with increased speed from mana burst kicking up the solid rock beneath her as she went. When she attacked this time the results were unmistakable. She was pushing him back attacking wildly and beast-like. But it wasn't enough.

Even though she was finally gaining ground he wasn't fazed he matched her beet for beet. Eventually, their blades locked once more. This time Mordred chose to speak to her enemy.

"You may have my old man's sword but you've got none of his skill!"

"Indeed. In that you are correct. But understand Mordred. If you don't end this soon. I WILL."

The statement caused Mordred to grin under the helmet. This guy was no knight of the round and certainly wasn't her father. Only he holds a chance to beat her anyway so this guy in no way could win.

Then the unfathomable happened.

The black knight had a sudden boost in strength. But instead of pushing out of the blade lock he quickly let go of the tainted Excalibur with his left hand and jabbed her straight in the face. The punch caused a sonic boom while she flew into a cliffside.

Shed felt blood coming down her face even though her helmet remained intact. Before she could regain her bearings he came barreling down on her kicking her deeper in before grading hold of one of her helmet's right horn and throwing her out of the cliff. She slammed into the ground with a bang and left a crater. She slowly got up using Clarent to hold her up.

*cough cough*

She was forced to cough up blood through her helmet in pain. Looking up she saw him slowly walking towards her not taking chances of just rushing in on her.

_That was mana burst. Dam it what else does this guy have up that sleeve of his._

"Otherwise I end this or you will huh. FINE I WILL END THIS RIGHT NOW!"

She didn't care about holding back anymore she is going to illiterate this bastard here and now. Her helmet then opened and marked with her armor showing her face. Her hair began to blowback as crimson lightning enveloped her. Her opponent had other ideas however and charged her

_The fool_.

She swung her blade forward red enveloping the blade. Then the faker revealed another trick. His own blade was instantly covered by black mana like substance that resembled a burning air flame. He stopped abruptly and swung forward sending a beam of tainted light at her.

It hit her hard and burned into her armor but she wouldn't let this surprise stop her she charged forward through the attack and swung her own blade. Only to be countered by his Excalibur which was still covered in the black mana. She wouldn't lose she won't lose to a fake like him who desecrated her father's blade.

Crimson lightning clashed violently into the darkness desperately trying to gain the upper hand.

But was not meant to be.

He overpowered her pushing past Clarent and she took the blast point-blank. Then he swung again from her left, then her right, and finally raised his and above his head and brought it down from above. She could do nothing those attacks had tired her out. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was the man looking at her with pity in his eyes.

* * *

Shirou sighed at the Knight of Treachery's actions. He'd moved their fight to a more secluded location so they wouldn't wake up all of orario with their light show. Where they ended up was an area right before entering the mountains full of large boulders cliff sides and jagged points. It looked like an utter wasteland with nobody around for mile. Which was good. Sighing he looked back on his fight with the now unconscious knight. He'd tried talking her down at first which failed. Then he went to warn and intimidate her which also failed. In the end, all he could do was end the fight as quickly as possible before a Noble Phantasm was used. Sighing once again he went to pick up the servant.

He held back because he didn't want to kill her whatsoever and he assumed she might have jumped to conclusions the second she saw his blade, Excalibur Morgan. He looked to see Clarent had disappeared likely due to her being unable to keep it present anymore.

He wrapped his right arm around her legs and left placed on her back while his hand kept her head placed on his shoulder while faced towards him.

Sighing once more he took off back to the estate in hopes the knight would remain unconscious during the trip. He was tired from having to fight in the dungeon, to walking from Orario to the estate, and then finally having to fight a powerful servant such as her. He wanted food, a shower, and sleep when he got back in that exact order.


	4. Meetings Part 1

**Wow, this took longer than I intended. I sorta kept checking this thing over trying my best to do well with this story. Then I got lazy, then I got distracted. And when I came back I had trouble writing the story. You might see where you might not. Anyway sorry truly.**

**On another note first arc b***** you ready I sure ain't but I'm gonna give my best.**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I own nothing both animes are owned by their respected developers and writers**

* * *

All that could be heard was the slow tapping of his finger. The sky was at it's darkest and a room was dimly illuminated inside the Angra Mainyu Familia Estate.

Shirou was currently sitting over a desk looking at the papers detailing his fellow servants' stats and levels. He wanted to look them over before getting some rest. The desk was smooth wood with a sweet fragrance to it. It was of semi-circular design and was autumn red. Right now he was in the middle of it with a lite candle illuminating the papers before him.

**Asterios**

**Berserker Class**

**Strength: A++**

**Endurance: A++**

**Agility: C**

**Mana: D**

**Luck: E**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Eternally Unchanging Labyrinth: EX**

**Skills**

**Monstrous Strength: A**

**Natural Demon: A++**

**Labrys of the Abyss: C**

**Mad Enhancement: B**

**Asterios**

**Level: 5**

**Strength: **_SSS1500_

**Endurance: **_SSS1500_

**Dexterity: **_D609_

**Agility: **_D687_

**Magic: **_EX_

_**Eternally Unchanging Labyrinth**_

**Berserker: **_B_

**Skills**

_**Monstrous Strength**_

_**Mad Enhancement**_

**Cú Chulainn**

**Lance Class**

**Strength: A**

**Endurance: C**

**Agility: A+**

**Mana: B**

**Luck: D**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Gáe Bolg: B**

**Skills**

**Rune Magic: B**

**Protection from Arrows: B**

**Beast Slayer: B++**

**Magic Resistance: C**

**Divinity: B**

**Cú Chulainn**

**Level: 6**

**Strength: **_SS1153_

**Endurance: **_C771_

**Dexterity: **_SSS1471_

**Agility: **_SSS1490_

**Magic: **_B_

_**Rune Magic**_

**Lancer: **_A_

**Skills**

_**Protection from Arrows**_

_**Beast Slayer**_

_**Magic Resistance**_

**Scathach**

**Lancer Class**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: A**

**Agility: EX**

**Mana: B-**

**Luck: D**

**Noble Phantasms**

**Gáe Blog Alternative: B+**

**Gate of Sky: -**

**Skills**

**Wisdom of Dún Scáith: A+**

**Primeval Rune**

**Magic Resistance: A**

**Scathach**

**Level: 7**

**Strength: **_A998_

**Endurance: **_SS1197_

**Dexterity: **_EX_

**Agility: **_SS1200_

**Magic: **_S_

_**Primeval Rune**_

**Lancer: **_S_

**Skills**

_**Magic Resistance**_

_**Wisdom of Dúne Scáith**_

**Mordred**

**Saber Class**

**Strength: B+**

**Endurance: A**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: B**

**Luck: D**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Clarent Blood Arthur: A+**

**Secret of Pedigree: EX**

**Skills**

**Mana Burst: A**

**Magic Resistance: B**

**Riding: B**

**Instinct: B**

**Mordred**

**Level: 6**

**Strength: **_S999 - SS1113_

**Endurance: **_SS1200 - SSS1359_

**Dexterity: **_B817 - B841_

**Agility: **_B854 - B880_

**Saber: **_A_

**Skills**

_**Mana Burst**_

_**Magic Resistance**_

_**Riding**_

_**Instinct**_

_**Secret of Pedigree**_

Sighing in contempt he leaned back in his chair thinking over the events that have transpired. The questions in his mind we're racing seeking answers. But they'll half to wait for tomorrow. While he is a servant the battle against Mordred had tired him out and he wanted some shut-eye before she woke from her unconscious state.

Yet the events of the battle played through his mind on repeat.

During his fight with Mordred, he felt as if something was off. He only knows so much about Mordred through the memories of, her. And despite what the knight of treachery had done in life, he felt some sympathy for the girl. The rejection she was given was, well, just outright brutal. If he was there he'd have been angry for her.

Not that the reasons weren't valid but there were much better ways of saying it.

Yet once he laid his eyes on Clarent.

Secret of Pedigree protects Mordred's identity, not Clarent. As such he was given a whole new view on the events.

He now fully understood how Mordred felt and why she attacked him on sight. And being the selfless man he is, now feels that he must take responsibility in his lover's place.

Then there were her stats.

His own had not risen. Unlike Mordred, he was calm and collected during the fight and didn't exert himself too much. This was due to the fact that he'd already spent mana in the dungeon fighting and chose to be more reserved. He didn't tax himself much but in a fight against a fellow servant even a little goes a long way. While she fought a bit recklessly and seemed more akin to a raging berserker than a saber. He taking notice of this planned a trap a sprung it. If she wasn't blinded by hate she probably would've noticed how he was playing conservative and used mana burst to dodge rather than take him head-on. Make him waste mana while keeping her own. Turning the fight into a battle of attrition.

That wasn't the case though. But she has now shown that they as servants can improve themselves and grow here in this new world.

At least when they fought each other.

Sighing he rubbed out the headache that was growing in his head.

That is it. It's late and he is both emotionally and physically tired. He was only gonna take a small half-hour nap before but now he is just gonna sleep through the night.

Getting up he dematerialized his armor and clothing before heading over to the shower. The bedroom was large and carpeted with the desk on the left side of the room and a large bed at the center of it. The bed was that of a king's and had a grey canopy surrounding it. On the right side of the room was the entrance to the restroom and next to the door was a large set of drawers. Shirou sighed at the fact that this was where he was staying. It was a room that was far to fancy for his tastes.

But it was his nonetheless and Medea went through the trouble to make it for him so he'll just suck it up and deal with it.

Shirou turned on the shower and let the hot water pour onto him causing mass amounts of steam to fill the room. He let the pattering of the water fill his ears as he thought about the next course of action. However, before doing such things, he knew that he needed to have a talk with Irisviel. His master has been truthful so far but he felt she was keeping some cards to herself and he wanted to know why.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing," he said out loud to himself.

Laughing bitterly at the situation he found himself in. He'd been summoned by a God of Evil. He has some of his own abilities along with a corrupted Excalibur at his disposal in the saber class of all things. All while not even truly knowing why.

_True magic is a bitch sometimes._

"Irisviel I hope you have the answers to my questions. And if you do I hope you'll give them to me."

With that, he washed his body and eventually got out of the shower. Quickly drying himself with a towel before going to the drawer and grabbing a robe to sleep in. He needed to get into habits such as this if they ever have guests. With that, he finally climbed into bed and got some long-overdue rest.

* * *

Loki was tired.

She had been sleeping so soundly when suddenly some tremors woke her up. Nothing serious but she couldn't go back to sleep. So she went out of her room to find some alcohol and food to put her to rest. While walking along she noticed that some of her children woke up as well. She'd tease them if she wasn't so sleepy.

Loki usually sported a ponytail for her red hair but right now it was let loose and hanged past her shoulders. It was messy and disheveled looking just as she felt. She was wearing a onesie and looked rather childish as if she were a big kid just wondering down the halls.

"Where is some booze I need booze."

"Loki."

Loki turned around to see it was Riveria. A beautiful elven woman with emerald hair and eyes. Many in the familia saw her as a role model and advice giver. She was the top mage of the Loki familia. Her actions towards others were considered motherly as such Loki teased her constantly about it.

"Yo mama what's up?"

Sighing Riveria responded, "We have a messenger from the guild that wishes to inform us of new information on Evilus."

Loki's eyes opened a bit more after hearing that. Her face changed from her usual grin to a more serious expression. She followed Riveria through the halls. Taking notice in that Riveria was also in her sleepwear although Riveria's had a noble like quality to it. As they went on she wondered what it was that Evilus had done that would require a messenger to be sent in the middle of the night.

Finally, they reached the workroom of the familia captain Finn Deimne. He the pallum that leads her little band of misfits and she is glad he leads her familia with his serious and tactical mind. It lessens the burden on her and gives her more free time.

Finn was sitting in his desk his own hair in disarray and wearing judging by the sleeves he seemed to be wearing some kind of pajamas as well. On her left, Gareth was sitting on a stool set up for himself.

Gareth was a dwarf with brown hair and eyes with a matching beard. His rank is an executive member of the familia. He was a big man and was strong without a doubt.

Loki then turned her head to the messenger that the guild sent. They seemed to be nervous and fidgety as if they were scared something would come through the window and eat him alive. Loki would mess with the guy but she'd rather not due to the message involving Evilus. Once she sat on Finn's desk Finn spoke up.

"Now that everyone is here would you mind telling us why you were sent in the middle of the night."

The messenger stepped forward he was a human elf with black hair and blue eyes. His overall appearance seemed plain but due to the look of nervousness, he seemed like a frightened animal ready to run at the first sign of danger.

"I am deeply sorry I showed up at such a time however what I bring is important news."

The man bowed and stopped talking waiting for permission from one of them to continue talking.

"Well, tell us what it is that the edge lords have done this time?" It was Loki who broke the silence, in the end, allowing the man to straighten himself.

"It is sad to say but it seems Evilus is attracting people from outside Orario." This made everyone in the room raise their eyebrows at the revelation. If Evilus is gaining attention the that meant bringing them down is going to be that much harder.

However, the messenger wasn't done.

"Five days ago a goddess and her familia from outside Orario entered the guild and asked to register as an official adventuring familia in the city. The goddess openly claimed to be a goddess of evil and darkness. We didn't come sooner because we wished to confirm things and gain information on them, as such is why I am here now."

After he finished Finn, Gareth and Riveria closed their eyes and gained disappointed looks on their faces nodding their heads and sighing. It was then that Loki spoke up her thought.

"Really? You guys are worried about some arrogant no name familia that came from outside Orario. What is one of them a level three or something?" Loki began teasing the man giggling at his joke. But she stopped when she saw the man shaking. She was expecting embarrassment or possible anger due to wounded pride but that is not what she saw. The man was shaking in fear.

"There is more to it isn't there?"

He nodded in response to her statement.

"When they registered they only put their stats and levels as is their right to secrecy. Not everyone wants their skills and magic exposed for all to see. Though what they put down was not something that we expected."

"Go on." Finn encouraged the man to continue now having full interest.

"When they first arrived they said that they had more on the way. That they split into groups across the lands. The goddess said she didn't keep track of how many members were in her familia. "

"Get to the point elf." Loki was growing agitated not liking the man was beating around the bush. With that, he swallowed the lump in his through and said what he needed to say.

"The goddess arrived with two people. A female mage and a male knight from what we could tell. The female was a level six."

"Impossible."

It was Finn who spoke up. He was now sporting a completely serious face. Looking at the man in scrutiny.

"It is impossible to reach such a level without having been in the dungeon along with the fact that nobody has ever heard of this woman."

Everyone nodded in agreement with his statement. So far Loki was seeing this as a waste of time. But she grinned at the thought of using this for some laughs at Mia's place. She decided to indulge the man.

"So let me guess since the mage lady is a level six that means the knight is even higher right? No don't tell me he's level seven isn't he?"

The elf nodded his head stiffly in response to the embarrassment he was feeling. At this point, Loki couldn't help but laugh. Her kiddos shook their heads at her antics but she couldn't care less.

"Wow, well that is a riot. Tell you guys what I'm gonna leave now and leave this to you guys okay."

Loki immediately got up and made her way to the door. Finn feeling bad for the messenger decided to ask some questions to steer the conversation away from the current subject.

"Can you tell us the name of the goddess?"

"Of course. She said her name was Angra Mainyu."

Finn did not recognize the name. None of this made sense to him why would unknown god just walk into the city and claim to be a god of evil and darkness. It was then he noticed that Loki had stopped at the door. He wondered why she stopped she was still as a statue and her skin seemed to have paled a bit.

When Loki heard that name her mind went straight into shut down. She couldn't believe she heard what was just said. She slowly turned around uncaring what she looked like in front of everyone else in the room. To everyone's dread, her eyes were wide open showing her red eyes in all their fury. She didn't care though.

Locking eyes with the messenger she walked away from the door she walked up to the man before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she then adopted her usual grin before asking him to repeat.

"You said Angra Mainyu right?"

"Yes, ma'am I d-did."

Loki's grin went away before she simply sighed and adopted a frown. It wasn't a frown of disappointment simply sorrow and grief covered her face. Her children were stunned. They'd never seen such a look from her for she was always their mischievous goddess causing trouble wherever she went. Yes, she would get serious if the situation called for it but this. They've never seen this.

"You can go now, kid. Tell the guild we'll take it from here alright, " Loki seemed lost in thought and dismissed the messenger not wanting the current outside party present.

Taking the hint the messenger bowed to the goddess and left as quickly as he could. Loki could feel the gazes on her but she ignored them closing her eyes and thinking upon the name.

_Angra Mainyu. That is not a name to be used lightly Evilus knows this. So is this them getting even more arrogant or the real deal? Whatever it is we half to find out the answer._

_The question is which answer is the good one._

"Loki, what was that?"

Loki 'opened' her eyes and looked at Finn. He along with Riveria and Gareth were looking at her with concern. Loki had never acted like that before and it wasn't something they wanted to see again.

Loki let out a small bitter chuckle as if she were about to laugh at the situation. In truth she really was. If she didn't have the responsibility of her familia she would've been straight out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

_Angra Mainyu_

She repeated the name one last time before addressing her children. "Alright, there is a good scenario and a bad one. First is Evilus might be using the name of an ACTUAL god of evil and darkness."

Her children nodded in response letting the information sink in. However, a question rose up from Riveria.

"How is that possible?"

"Hmm?"

"What you're saying Loki is that a deity of darkness exists that represents evil. But how? Don't gods ascend back to heaven when they die in a been a great light? So how can one be of darkness?" Loki looked at Riveria with a straight face as if she'd been caught off guard by the question. But instead, it was her feeling embarrassed about the fact she didn't know herself. Angra was an unknown. No god had never met them. They all knew they existed but nobody knew where they were or if it was a guy or girl. Though according to messenger it was a chick. Instead of keeping this to herself she simply responded to the question bluntly.

"Don't know, doesn't matter."

Riveria seemed taken back by the response as if she expected more. As did everyone else. That fact that such a being exists brought questions that sought answers. Her children all seemed ready to voice this but Loki stopped them before they could speak.

"Let me explain my scenarios alright this is a lot for me to alright. Okay, so where was I? Right so if Evilus is using this name it could attract more followers leading to a boost in their strength and numbers."

"Which could lead to them getting bolder," Finn concluded.

"Indeed."

Evilus was a group of gods claiming to be evil and sowed whispers of revolution against the current ruling powers of the world. This is why Loki and her familia along with others were working with the guild to bring down the group. They'll defend there home and not let some group of insane psychos destroy it.

Finn seemed to have already begun formulating plans to counter this but he stopped himself. He looked up at Loki.

"Alright, Loki now that that's out in the open what is the good scenario?"

He was given the worst outcome now he wanted to hear the best it was simply him wanting to be hopeful for the best while being prepared for the worst.

Loki remained still before grinning in embarrassment. She brought a hand up to the back of her neck while looking up as if not wanting to look anyone in the eyes.

"That was the good scenario."

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she was crazy. Yet she continued anyway.

"I'm gonna be quick. So, please let me finish without interruptions I'm tired and I need to sleep as do you all. Sleeping on this may do wonders for us or it may not. What matters is that we have a clear head on this and not do anything rash. Am I clear" She looked at them waiting for a response wanting them to give their full attention to her. In truth, she really didn't want to talk about them at all. The stories of Angra were mixed and inconsistent. Some were of horror others were of tragedy

The creepy ones were like scary stories you'd tell around a campfire only instead of laughs and jump scares everyone was disturbed and had nightmares when they went to sleep. Loki however always thought there might be a deeper meaning to the stories. They always depicted Angra as some kind of demon or monster. Yet it felt more like propaganda than truth. But effective propaganda nonetheless. She was right when she heard the ones that were of tragedy.

Yet those didn't make her feel too good either. Nobody deserved that kind of hell. No one.

Yet there was one constant.

Angra had power.

When she got confirmation from the others she went along with what she wanted to say.

"If it turns out this isn't some wannabe and is the real deal. That this is actually Angra Mainyu. Do not and I repeat do not pick a fight. Simply observe this familia. We don't want to fight a battle we aren't sure we can win. We already have enough on our plate so let's not add more to it."

With that said, Loki left the room. She gave no time for her kiddos to respond. She made her way down the hall before stopping by a window and gazed out upon Orario. Lights were on and she could see the red light district in the distance. Cities looked beautiful at night. It did not shine but instead had tiny lights of yellow and blue gleam out from the cracks. A crescent moon hung over the sky letting its mystery wash over the city.

"Man, now I really need that booze."

* * *

_Blood everywhere._

_The sky seemed to bleed._

_Armored bodies dismembered. Their armor once beautiful is now darkened and stained in both their enemy's blood along with their own._

_Yet she did not care. Here she was staring at the figure before her. Always perfect never flinching._

_Why why was she denied._

_**You did not have the capacity to be king.**_

_Then the image changed. The now perfect figure is tainted smiling at her in a mocking fashion._

"FATHER!"

Mordred woke up in a frenzy reaching out her hand to only feel empty air. Her face expressing her horror and regret. The images from the nightmare still fresh in her mind. Before she could register anything else she felt pain shoot up her abdomen forcing her to wince in pain. It was then the door to the room she was in opened slowly.

A tall man with blue hair came into her room with a tray of food. His eyes were trained on the food in his hands as if they were something that he wouldn't dare let the ground sully. Once he was inside he looked up and locked eyes with her.

"How's it going sleepyhead about time you woke up you slept like a rock."

She was confused the man was a servant yet came across as an alright guy. Eyes drifting to the food as the fragrance reached her nostrils. It was making her mouth water which didn't go unnoticed by the tall man.

"Ah, you smell it don't you, I brought this up from the kitchen for ya. Smells good, doesn't it?", she nodded in agreement, "Well then here you go, missy."

He placed the food down unto the bed she was sitting up in. Once he was out of the way she immediately began cramming the food into her mouth. It comprised of soup with noodles and broth along with a serving of spiced chicken and seasoned steak. Along with a mug of soft morning brew. It was as if this meal was made for her.

"Ha, I'd be judgmental if I didn't do the same thing with my own food. When you're done come outside and I'll take you to the lady."

Lady?

Mordred was confused the last thing she saw before ending up in this room was, HIM.

She adopted a scowl on her face at the indication that she lost to him. Even if she was more reckless in her anger. That man was not her father and the fact that he wields and taints his legacy was angering her further.

She continued to eat her meal with more fury than before. After gulping down the last mouthful she finally noticed that her armor was missing. But upon looking to the right she noticed her armor propped up on a mannequin. It was resting its gauntlets on the pommel of Clarent which was upright in front of the armor.

_But I didn't take off…my…armor._

_WHO DARED?!_

Mordred jumped out of bed ready to cleave whoever disrobed her in half. Only to stumble forward and plant her face into the floor. Her body hurt like hell. Whatever that black knight did to her left it's marked.

"Should've just blasted him with my noble phantasm and been done with it."

She steadily got up and walked to her armor. Stumbling would actually be a better way to put it. After putting her armor on and taking her sword in hand she opened the door to find the blue guy waiting outside.

"I see you're ready. Come along then I wanna get some training in before we all head out."

_What?_

Mordred was confused about who this lady was, what happened after she lost, and where is that black knight? She kept her questions to herself and continued to follow the guy. Once they went outside she saw how beautiful this place was. She admired the architecture and plant life growing dazed in the process.

"Don't wander too far off else I'll get an earful from the witch."

"Witch?"

"Ya, you see you're kinda in big trouble right about now. You see our master summoned six of us heroic spirits. Through the process, we kinda have three leaders. I know seems weird but soon the lady is gonna summon two to three more of us. Point is the guy you attacked is one of the three leaders."

"That fake is leading you guys!"

"Yeah, he is dealing with it. And cause you attacked him our master has wanted to speak with you on the matter."

"Like I care the bastard corrupted my father's sword. I'm not gonna let that slide."

"You don't half to."

Mordred stopped abruptly before staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. Wasn't the whole point of him telling her this useless shit. Eventually, she made thoughts know to the fellow heroic spirit.

"I don't understand didn't you just contradict yourself."

"Well not really. Our familia as we like to call it is relatively new. So we are still making rules. Most of this is being discussed between our master and three leaders."

Mordred was confused yet felt that asking him any more questions would only give her a headache. So she withheld her questions for the girl in charge.

However, she had one thing to voice to this half-assed servant.

"Don't call me missy."

"Huh, what was that?" the man stopped and looked her in the eyes seemingly confused by her statement. "You got a dick?"

Mordred flushed under her helmet and yelled at him for such a conclusion.

"No of course not!"

"So you got a vagina."

"Yes!"

"Then you're a girl."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Then what the fuck should I call you!"

"I don't know! You figure it out yourself dipshit!"

Mordred and the man began arguing over the new 'matter of importance' completely forgetting they had somewhere to be.

It was then that they felt a shadow loom over them spelling death for their inanity.

Mordred stopped her yelling and turned to look at her impending demise. They before her was a woman who she could only describe as a witch.

"What are you two doing?"

* * *

Irisviel such a lovely name. She was glad she thought it up it had a nice ring to it. Another name came to mind but it didn't seem like a name she should take. Although at her core she shall always be Angra Mainyu.

For now, though she shall be Irisviel and enjoy her time playing human. Her duty to take care of her property can wait. It'll reveal itself in time and she will be waiting with her new friends. Oh, who will she summon next will it be more knights or maybe an assassin.

"Iri what are you plotting?"

For a brief moment, the silhouette of an unknown man overlapped the man before her. Blurred and misty it was all she could tell was the man was sad and had dark hair. Yet the moment she blinked he was gone. In his place was her first summon Shirou. He came with questions that she could only somewhat answer. But in the end, she was vague. She reason he was summoned differently from the others was that she intended to summon a wandering hero. And two answered the call.

Other than that Shirou's was as good as hers. Wait a minute?

"Iri? Plotting? When did you decide to start calling me like that?"

"Do you dislike it?"

"No! I like it very much. In fact, for coming up with such an adorable nickname I'll only let you call me that." The way he called her that it had warmth and made her happy. If only it wasn't ruined by him insinuating that she was plotting.

"I feel truly blessed as for how well your name is similar to that of my sister."

"Truly? What was it?" Investigation mode activated.

"Her name was Illyasviel."

_M__**om**__my wh__**ere ar**__e __**yo**__u _**going?**

"illyasviel." A whisper came out but it hit like a ton. As if she was being pressed down by a dragon's foot.

Luckily Shirou wasn't looking else head see the deathly look of recognition her face but he did hear her.

"Yes, but I called her Illya."

Angra looked at him seeing the small forlorn smile on his lips. It calmed her for some reason yet also upset her. How peculiar.

Shirou went on to explain that he was adopted and that he never knew his true family. An-Iri listened and calmed herself while he recalled his time with his sister while they waited for their guests.

Medea went out to see whether or not the girl even woke up. Leaving Shirou and Iri alone. Though she was fine listening to him. She found joy in watching the peaceful times pass by.

Though when **it** finally reveals itself she will do what she was sent here to do.


End file.
